Ojciec mimo woli
by Lissy the Dunadan
Summary: Ratunek pewnej dziewczynki przyniesie nieoczekiwane konsekwencje dla Aragorna, Arweny i ich przyszłości... /Trochę AU ;)
1. Ratunek

Po raz kolejny tej nocy Aragorna obudził płacz. Spojrzał na niewielką postać leżącą mu na kolanach i stwierdził, że to właśnie ona jest źródłem hałasu. Owa "postać" była na oko pięcioletnią dziewczynką, uratowaną z rąk orków ledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. Miała tylko kilka ran cielesnych, ale ślad w psychice pozostał. Aragorn nie wiedział o niej kompletnie nic; nie znał nawet jej imienia i jednego był pewny - raczej szybko go nie pozna.

- Cicho, cicho dziecko - szeptał Aragorn kołysząc dziewczynkę.

Chociaż owinął ją w koc, dalej marzła. Szalała zima, mróz był nie do zniesienia dla dziecka, a znajdowali się jeszcze kilka mil od Lórien. Z powodu zamieci nie było mowy o wędrówce w nocy, więc Aragorn rozłożył się pod drzewem z małą otuloną w koce i próbował zasnąć, ale każda drzemka była przerywana przez płacz i jęki.

Nie udało mu się rozpalić ogniska toteż sam marzł niemiłosiernie. Kilka godzin później zamieć ustała, a Aragorn nie wytrzymując leżenia w takim chłodzie opatrzył rany dziewczynki, a później otulił ją szczelnie kocem, obudził resztę obozu, zarzucił sobie ekwipunek na plecy, podniósł małą, i ruszyli przed siebie. W chodzeniu przeszkadzał im wiatr dmący dokładnie w jego stronę. Nie pomagała mu też waga dziewczynki, ale nie mógł jej zostawić samej, chorej i zmarzniętej na śmierć. Miał tylko nadzieję, że w dzień pogoda się unormuje i będą mogli odpocząć...

- Mama... - jęknęło dziecko. Niedobrze, pomyślał Aragorn. Jeśli zaraz obudzi się, nie widząc wokół ani jednej znajomej twarzy będzie miał z nią kłopot. Tak czy siak będą z nią problemy, bo z tego co zdarzyli się o niej dowiedzieć była sierotą i nie miała na świecie nikogo oprócz kilku znajomych niewolników.

- Aragornie? - zagadnął go idący obok Dunadan.

- Tak?

- Co zamierzasz zrobić z dzieckiem? - zapytał patrząc na śpiącą dziewczynkę.

Aragorn westchnął. To było to pytanie na które próbował odpowiedzieć sobie przez kilka ostatnich godzin, choć odpowiedź mogła być tylko jedna...

- Oddam ją elfom w Lórien. Może ktoś będzie chciał się nią zaopiekować, a jeśli nie, zrobią z nią co uważają za słuszne.

- A co zamierzasz jej powiedzieć jak się obudzi? - nie dawał za wygraną przyjaciel. - Jak chcesz jej oznajmić, że jest sierotą, a osoba, która ją uratowała pragnie oddać jej los w ręce przypadkowych ludzi?

Nagle Aragorn zaczął żałować, że to on znalazł dziewczynkę, a nie jego przyjaciel. Jednak chciał posłuchać, co ma na jej temat do powiedzenia inny Dunadan, toteż rzekł:

- A co zrobiłbyś ty, drogi kuzynie? Uratowałem ją, ale nie oznacza to, że muszę ją wychowywać, tym bardziej teraz. Sam wiesz, że nadchodzą ciężkie czasy, a przede mną zbyt dużo niebezpieczeństw, abym mógł zostać rodziną zastępczą dla niej. - wyjaśnił Aragorn. Przyszedł mu do głowy pewnie pomysł, więc kontynuował: - Jednakże, z tego co mi wiadomo ty wiedziesz spokojne życie i stanowiłbyś idealnego ojca dla tak małej istotki. - rzekł z uśmiechem wódz Strażników.

Halbaradowi najwyraźniej ten pomysł nie przypadł do gustu, bo wyraźnie się skrzywił.

- Aragornie, ja się do tego nie nadaję. Miałem zamiar powiedzieć, że takie dziecko przydałoby ci się. Pomyśl - miałbyś do kogo wracać, ktoś troszczyłby się o ciebie, a ty o niego. A co więcej, kiedy zostałbyś królem przywiózłbyś ją do Gondoru zdobywając zaufanie poddanych. - Aragorn w dalszym ciągu nie wydawał się być przekonanym.

- Dlaczego sądzisz, że akurat w ten sposób zdobędę ich zaufanie? - zapytał.

Halbarad prychnął pogradliwie.  
- Obieżyświacie, żyjesz na tym świecie dłużej niż ktokolwiek z nas, ale dalej nie znasz się na ludziach. Większość z nich uważa, że skoro potrafisz zająć się dzieckiem jesteś wystarczająco odpowiedzialny, aby rządzić królestwem.

Tym razem Aragorn nie krył rozbawienia. Czasami sposób myślenia Halbarada przerażał go, a zarazem bawił. Spostrzegł, że drugi Dunadan chyba uważa tak samo, bo parsknął śmiechem.

- Czy w ten sposób sugerujesz, że jestem nieodpowiedzialny? - zapytał Aragorn.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło, Aragornie - skarcił go Halbarad. - Ale wiesz też, że namiestnik Gondoru nie odda ci kraju bezkonfliktowo. Będziesz potrzebował głosu poddanych. A myślę, że niektórym spodobałaby się taka dziewczynka jako księżniczka...

Halbarad przerwał w tym samym momencie, gdy dziecko w ramionach Aragorna zwymiotowało. Obaj szybko kucnęli, aby wytrzeć małą i upewnić się, że nie potrzebuje więcej czasu. Eradan, widząc to podszedł do nich i zaniepokojony pytał co się stało. Aragorn zamierzał go uspokoić, lecz nagle dziewczynka zaczęła się trząść, jednocześnie tuląc się do niego. Obieżyświat otulił ją szczelniej kocem, ale mała zaczęła majaczyć w gorączce, a ignorowanie jej jęków nie było łatwe. Reszta nocy minęła mu na słuchaniu nieprzytomnego dziecka:

- Odejdź... nie zabijaj! Zostaw mnie! Zostaw... oni... są blisko. Nie, muszę iść... zabiją mnie. Nie! Zostaw, zostaw mnie! Nie, nie nie... - i tak w kółko przez całą noc.

Cały czas był przy niej Aragorn, który nie dość, że ją niósł, tulił ją przez cały czas i uspokajał jak tylko mógł. Obok wodza Dunedainów szedł Halbarad, który patrzył wyraźnie zaintrygowany na swego przywódcę.

W ciągu nocy zbliżyli się do Lórien tak, że widzieli je ze wzgórza.  
Nagle Eradan, który szedł z przodu zaczął machać ponaglająco ręką w kierunku Aragorna i Halbarada. Obaj przyspieszyli kroku i ich oczom ukazał się Haldir, Orophin i Rumil, strażnicy Lothlórien.

- Witajcie, Dunedainowie - powitał ich Haldir. - Co was tu sprowadza?

Nim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać dziewczynka ponownie jęknęła.

- Wracamy z patrolu i nieprzewidzianej przygody - odrzekł Eradan. - Podczas patrolu natrafiliśmy na ślady Mrocznych Mocy, które doprowadziły nas aż tu, do Lórien. Pragniemy również przekazać wiadomość od Mistrza Elronda.

Haldir skinał potakująco głową, ale jego brat, Rumil zapytał:

- Kogo niesiesz, Aragornie? Nie wiedziałem, że masz potomka. - Przywódca Dúniedainów poruszył się niespokojnie i odrzekł mu:

- To nie jest moje dziecko. Uratowaliśmy ja z rąk orków. - Trzech braci spojrzało na niego z niepokojem.

- Orkowie w pobliżu Lothlórien? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Orophin.

Eradan skinął głową i objaśnił przebieg całego 'spotkania'.

- Podczas patrolu zauważyliśmy konwój orków i ich niewolników. Postanowiliśmy odbić więźniów nie robiąc zbytecznego zamieszania. Niestety, nie udało się. W trakcie walki zginęło kilku niewolników, a reszta została ranna. Opatrzyliśmy ich rany i poradziliśmy im Dom Elronda jako tymczasowe schronienie. Nie wiemy czy tam dotarli; Lórien jest odległe od Rivendell o kilkadziesiąt mil... - Eradan wyraźnie był tym faktem zmartwiony. - Wątpliwe jest, że przeżyli. Nie mogliśmy ich wziąć ze sobą, bo czekała nas niebezpieczna wędrówka. Mistrz Elrond prosił o dostarczenie pewnej wiadomości do pani Galadrieli, a lękaliśmy się, czy nie spotkamy po drodze kolejnych orków. Wśród wyzwolonych ludzi było to dziecko - rzekł wskazując na dziewczynkę śpiącą w ramionach Aragorna. - Ludzie mówili, że jej nie znają. Nikt nie chciał jej wziąć, a my, Strażnicy czujemy się odpowiedzialni za ludność tych ziem, więc postanowiliśmy zabrać ją ze sobą i oddać chętnym elfom. Jest wygłodzona, chora, ma podarte ubrania, a wśród elfów powinna odzyskać siły.

Haldir wyglądał na zafrasowanego.

- Przynosicie niepokojące wieści, moi przyjaciele - rzekł. - Potęga Mrocznego Władcy rośnie. Zaczyna werbować armię... - przerwał na moment, po czym ciągnął dalej. - Jednak, zanim udamy się do mego miasta pozwólcie mi rzucić okiem na dziecko.

Towarzysze zgodnie pokiwali głowami, a trzech braci podeszło do Aragorna. Cała trójka przypatrzała się dokładnie dziewczynce. Po dłuższym czasie Haldir uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał dziecko po głowie.

- Nie jest elfem, jednak przeznaczone jej są wielkie czyny... oraz wielki opiekun - rzekł uśmiechając się zagadkowo. Orophin odezwał się z nagłym ożywieniem:

- Chodźmy. Przed nami jeszcze długa droga - i ruszył jako pierwszy leśną dróżką, a za nim poszli pozostali.

Wędrówka przez Złoty Las okazała się mniej męcząca od minionej części drogi. Wkrótce minęli wodospad Nimrodel i przez gałęzie wielkich mallornów dostrzegli stolicę krainy - Caras Galadhon. Od razu, gdy Haldir zobaczył miasto przyspieszył kroku i kazał towarzyszom zrobić to samo. Idąc bardzo szybkim tępem niedługo później stali u wrót siedziby Celeborna i Galadrieli.

- Tu was zostawiamy, przyjaciele - oświadczył Rumil. - Pani Lórien pragnie porozmawiać tylko z wami - i otworzył drzwi. Komnata miała ściany srebrne i zielone, a dach był złoty. Wewnątrz zastali wielu elfów, a pod pniem monstrualnego drzewa siedzieli Galadriela z Celebornem. Na widok przybyszy oboje unieśli się ze swych foteli i podeszli, aby powitać gości. Spojrzenia wszystkich elfów spoczęły na trójce Dunedainów i zawiniątka w rękach jednego z nich.

- Widzę, że wraz z wiadomością od Elronda Półelfa przynieśliście coś jeszcze... - powitał ich Celeborn. Jego wzrok z zaciekawieniem zwrócił się w stronę dziecka w ramionach Aragorna - albo raczej kogoś.

Spojrzenie Galadrieli skierowało się ku Dunadanowi, tak, że Aragorn miał wrażenie, że przeszywa go na wylot próbując na własna rękę odkryć co się wydarzyło. Nawet, jeśli naprawdę to robiła nie dała tego po sobie poznać i powitała gości:

- Witajcie w Lothlórien, przyjaciele. Ptaki, moi sprzymierzeńcy, dostarczyli mi wiadomość o waszej podróży, jednak, wiemy, że wieści od Elronda nie są jej jedynym powodem. Czy zechcecie nam wyjawić przebieg waszej wyprawy, Dunedainowie? - zapytała władczyni Lórien. Halbarad wystąpił krok do przodu, ukłonił się i przemówił w imieniu grupy.

- Jak sama wiesz, Pani, przynosimy wieści od Elronda. Kazał nam przekazać, aby wzmożono czujność i ustawiono dodatkowych łuczników. Siły Nieprzyjaciela odradzają się. Niebezpieczeństwo może nadejść w każdej chwili. Władca Rivendell sugeruje również, aby wejście do miasta było bardziej strzeżone i przy wejściu wypytywano każdego podróżnika. Mistrz Elrond pragnie też przekazać, że Nieprzyjaciel zbiera wojowników - Halbarad przerwał na moment i rzekł poważnym tonem. - Jego zdaniem Mordor szykuje się na wojnę.

Po tych słowach zapadła pełna strachu cisza. Celeborn i Galadriela spojrzeli Dunedainom prosto w oczy, aby doszukać się w nich choć cienia nieprawdy. Niestety, wieści, które przynieśli były prawdziwe.

- Zaprawdę, jesteście zwiastunem nieszczęść, moi drodzy - westchnął Celeborn. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać, dziecko trzymane przez Aragorna obudziło się i zaczęło płakać, okropnie się przy tym trzęsąc. Aragorn troskliwie otoczył ją ramieniem, a Eradan dotknął jej czoła, aby sprawdzić, czy ma gorączkę. Dunadan zasępił się.

- Jest strasznie rozpalona, Aragornie. Pogoda, rany i odosobnienie podziałały. Myślę, że do jej krwi dostała się jakaś trucizna orków.

- Niestety! Prawdopodobnie tak właśnie się stało. Mogę spróbować użyć swych umiejętności leczniczych, jednak nie wiem, czy to pomoże - rzekł ze smutkiem dziedzic Isildura.

Nie wiedzieli, że od dłuższego czasu przypatrywali się im wszyscy obecni w komnacie.

- Kogo ze sobą przywieźliście, przyjaciele? - zapytał Celeborn.

- To dziecko uratowane z rąk orków - odparł Eradan. - Kilka mil stąd natknęliśmy się na nich i ich niewolników.

Twarze władców Lórien skamieniały. Galadriela w języku elfów wydała polecenie pozostałym obecnym w komnacie. Natychmiast wszyscy ruszyli do wyjścia. Dopiero, gdy wszyscy opuścili pomieszczenie na twarzach gospodarzy ujawnił się strach i niedowierzanie.

- A więc natknęliście się na orków w okolicach Lórien?

- Tak, pani - odrzekł Aragorn. - Szli wraz ze sporą grupką niewolników. Sądzę, że obrabowali którąś z wiosek, a jej mieszkańców zabrali, aby służyli Mrocznemu Władcy. Chcieliśmy po cichu odbić tych nieszczęśników, ale rozgorzała bitwa, w trakcie, której poległo równie dużo orków co ludzi. Ci, którzy przetrwali są w drodze do Rivendell, ale wątpliwe jest, czy uda im się tam dotrzeć.

- Niezwykła sytuacja - mruknął Celeborn. Jednak Galadriela rzekła:

- To wyjaśnia przypuszczenia Elronda dotyczące bliskiej wojny. Prawdę mówiąc, spodziewałam się tego dopiero za kilka lat... Siły Mrocznego Władcy obecne niedaleko Lórien są naprawdę niepokojące - przerwała na chwilę i ponownie zapytała:

- Kim jest dziecko spoczywające w twych ramionach, Aragornie?

Dunadan streścił jej przebieg 'akcji ratunkowej' i stanu zdrowia dziewczynki.

- Czy mówiła jak jej na imię?

- Niestety nie, pani. Nie mamy z nią kontaktu, odkąd zemdlała na polu bitwy. Wiemy, tylko, że nie może mieć więcej niż pięć lat, a z jej sennych koszmarów dowiedziałem się, że była w niewoli wystarczająco dużo, aby spowodowało to szkody na jej psychice. Od innych niewolników wiem, że nie ma rodziny, a przynajmniej oni o tym nie wiedzą.

Cień uśmiechu przemknął przez twarz Galadrieli.

- Co więc zamierzacie z nią zrobić, Dunedainowie? - zaciekawił się Celeborn. Eradan spojrzał na niego zmieszany.

- Oddamy ja pod opiekę elfom. Mamy nadzieję, że znajdzie się rodzina chętna, aby ją przygarnąć.

Ku ich zaskoczeniu władca Lórien zaśmiał się, a jego żona podeszła i wzięła dziecko od Aragorna.

- Czy nie zauważyliście w niej podobieństwa do was? Te same oczy, włosy, twarz... naprawdę nie widzicie? Dziewczynka jest waszą daleką kuzynką. Ona także jest Dunadanem, a co za tym idzie potrzebuje opieki Dunedainów, nie elfów - po czym zwróciła dziecko zdziwionemu Aragornowi.

- Obowiązek wychowania dziewczynki należy do was. Wybierzecie jednego Dunadana, który się nią zaopiekuje. Sugeruję, aby tym kimś był ktoś z waszej trójki.

Grupka Dunedainów wyglądała tak, jakby każdy z nich chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział co, wobec tego Pani ze Złotego Lasu ciągnęła dalej.

- Aragornie, przypomnij sobie kto zawsze był dla ciebie jak ojciec. Nie sądzisz, że wychowując ją, odpłaciłbyś w pewien sposób Elrondowi?

Dziedzic Isildura zdołał tylko wyjąkać:

- Z całym szacunkiem, pani, ale ja nie nadaje się na ojca. Rzadko bywam w domu, a dziecku potrzebna jest opieka.

- Nonsens, Aragornie - zaśmiała się Galadriela. - Halbaradzie, Eradanie, czy zamierzcie się nią zająć?

Jak na komendę obaj pokręcili głowami. Władczyni westchnęła.

- A zatem powierzam dziecko, Aragornowi, synowi Arathorna i dziedzicowi Isildura. Oby było wam razem dobrze. Na dole, czeka namiot dla waszej czwórki. Na razie muszę was pożegnać. Do zobaczenia, przyjaciele - i odeszła razem z Celebornem zostawiając Aragorna w osłupieniu.

Do głowy cisnęło mu się tysiące myśli - jak on sobie poradzi? Nie porzuci jej, bo byłoby to czyste zabójstwo, ale z drugiej strony... co Dunadan może wiedzieć o dzieciach?  
Eradan poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Nie martw się, będziemy ci pomagać - pocieszył go. - W końcu, co może pójść nie tak?

Wtedy nie widział jak bardzo się mylił...**  
**

* * *

Proszę o komentarze, bo chcę wiedzieć co się Wam podoba, czy coś Was szczególnie denerwuje i za wszelkie uwagi będę bardzo wdzięczna. Za wszelkie niezgodności z kanonem przepraszam, ale zrozumcie, że dopiero wkręcam się w świat Tolkiena, a poza tym mam dopiero czternaście lat i ciągle się uczę ;)

W następnej części mają się pojawić Elrond, Arwena, generalnie część historii będzie rozgrywać się w czasie Wojny o Pierścień, przed nią i po niej, a dziewczynka zostanie z Aragornem na dłużej ;)

W kolejnych partach będzie sporo Arweny i jej romans z Aragornem, ale postaram się, żeby nie było to zbyt 'cukierkowe'.

Wiem, że ta część nie jest zbyt dobra, ale postaram się, aby kolejne to nadrobiły i... no cóż mam nadzieje, że będą lepsze.


	2. Sirion

Gdy Galadriela i Celeborn opuścili komnatę, trójka Dunedainów postanowiła zrobić to samo. Na miękkich nogach zeszli z ogromnego drzewa na którym mieściła się siedziba władców Lórien i natychmiast przywitał ich Haldir i jego bracia. Współczujące spojrzenie elfa świadczyło o tym, że wiedział co wydarzyło się w komnacie.

- Wiedziałeś jaki będzie wyrok, prawda? - zapytał oskarżycielsko Aragorn.

Haldir kiwnął potwierdzająco głową.

- Wybacz przyjacielu, lecz nie mogłem ci nic wyjawić. Uznałem, że moja Pani zrobi to lepiej - jasnowłosy elf westchnął. - Jak sądzę zostajecie na dłużej, więc damy możecie nocować w pniu tego wielkiego drzewa - rzekł wskazując w kierunku ogromnego drzewa. Spojrzenia Aragorna i jego przyjaciół powędrowały w tamtą stronę i to co zobaczyli wstrząsnęło Eradanem i Halbaradem. Przyzwyczaili się do widoku zaśniezonych platform i domów na drzewach, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli tak pięknych świateł rozmieszczonych po lesie jakby to były pochodnie, jednak było to niemożliwe, gdyż blask ognia mieni się czerwienią i żółcią, ten jednak był całkowicie biały. W ten sposób ozdobiono wejścia na każdą platformę, dróżki, nadrzewne siedziby... wszystko. Obaj nie wiedzieli jak mogli przeoczyć widok tak cudowny i piękny, że dech w piersiach zapierało.

Jeden z braci Haldira, Rumil zaśmiał się radośnie i rzekł:

- Świateł nie było, gdy tu przybyliście, dlatego widzicie je po raz pierwszy. To nasze naturalne oświetlenie - wyjaśnił.

Jedyna osobą na której widok ten nie zrobił wrażenia był Aragorn. Strażnik bywał w Lothlórien wiele razy, znał dobrze tutejsze obyczaje i elfy. Jednak, miasto to zawsze pozostało mu w pamięci jako miejsce w którym on i jego ukochana złożyli sobie przysięgę wierności.

Ale teraz nie wolno było mu myśleć o takich rzeczach.

- Haldirze, czy możesz nas zaprowadzić do naszego schronienia? - zapytał. - Czy posiadacie jakieś zioła, wywary, leki na gorączkę? W tej chwili to pierwszorzędna sprawa - dodał stanowczo Aragorn. Rumil i Orophin natychmiast odeszli by spełnić prośbę Dunadana, a ich brat poprowadził grupę do ich tymczasowego domu. Eradan zastanawiał się jaka temperatura będzie panowała wewnątrz schronienia. Zapewne będzie odrobinę cieplej niż na dworze, ale i tak chłód będą odczuwać wszyscy, tym bardziej ich mała przyjaciółka.

- Aragornie - szepnął młodszy Dunadan. - Przecież my tam zamarzniemy - mówiąc to wskazał ruchem głowy w kierunku drzewa, w którym mieli spać. Przez twarz wodza Strażników przemknął uśmiech.

- Nie martw się, nic nam nie grozi - odrzekł Aragorn. Jego przyjaciel spojrzał na niego powątpiewającym spojrzeniem, ale nie wyrzekł ani słowa dopóki nie weszli do ich kryjówki.

Wbrew pozorom nie było to zwykłe drzewo. Było gigantyczne, wewnątrz było dużo poduszek, koców, ale najbardziej przydatne okazały się być pochodnie. Te same, które zdobiły Lórien znajdowały się teraz w ich schronieniu, ogrzewając i rozświetlając je. Haldir zostawił ich samych, a po chwili do Dunedainów dołączyli Rumil i Orophin, którzy przynieśli środki uśmierzające gorączkę i coś na dokładniejsze oczyszczenie ran. Kiedy Aragorn opatrywał jej rany nie dysponował takimi środkami; nie mógł zdezynfekować ran, więc opatrzył je tym co udało mu się znaleźć, a biorąc pod uwagę porę roku nie było tego zbyt wiele...

- Jeśli będziecie potrzebować czegoś jeszcze, poślijcie po nas - powiedział Rumil i wraz z bratem opuścili Dunedainów. Halbarad ze zdziwieniem popatrzał w tamtą stronę.

- Tak szybko odeszli? - zapytał.

Aragorn przykucnął by położyć dziewczynkę i pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi na pytanie przyjaciela.

- A nie wydaje ci się, że... miało to jakiś znak? - nie dawał za wygraną Halbarad. Aragorn lekko poirytowany odpowiedział przyjacielowi:

- Czego żeś się spodziewał? Gorącej kolacji, komnat na drzewach? To przywileje dla elfów, a nie zwykłych ludzi.

Halbarad wyraźnie się zawstydził.

- Wybacz mi, Aragornie chciałem tylko zapytać czy można ufać tubylcom...

Strażnik spojrzał przyjacielowi prosto w oczy i rzekł stanowczo:

- Bywałem tu wielokrotnie i zapewniam cię, że nie wyrządzono mi tu żadnej krzywdy, a z wieloma mieszkańcami znam się od lat. Na pewno jest tu bezpieczniej niż w Bree, albo na zwiadach - po czym zwrócił się do dziewczynki, która właśnie dostała ataku drgawek.

- Eradan! Podaj mi wodę, athelas i przynieś trochę drewna! - wykrzyknął Obieżyświat.

Wewnątrz było przygotowane miejsce na ognisko, a strop (jeśli można to tak nazwać) był tak wysoko, że płomienie nie miały nawet szans go dotknąć.

Najmłodszy Dunadan pobiegł po bukłaki z wodą, a chwilę później miał już drewno. Jedyny problem polegał na znalezieniu athelasu, ale Eradanowi udało się wygrzebać tą roślinę spod śniegu.

Halbarad podgrzał wodę, Eradan rozkruszył zioło, a Aragorn zdejmował dziewczynce opatrunki, brudne już po tak długiej podróży. Dokładnie przebadał jej rany i dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, że ma pełne prawo, aby się martwić. Z jej ran nadal sączyła się krew, chociaż w mniejszych ilościach. Możliwe było nawet zakażenie, a wysoka gorączka i wymioty potwierdziły jego obawy. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by ktokolwiek trząsł się tak jak to dziecko.

Ona umiera, pomyślał Strażnik.

- Dunedainowie! - wrzasnął z rozpaczą w glosie. - Jeśli nie uwarzycie tego w kilka minut, ona nas opuści. Gdy pani Galadriela się o tym dowie, mnie również będziecie mogli uważać za zmarłego.

Groźba podziałała. Po chwili Eradan spieszył ku niemu z naczyniem pełnym wrzącej wody i rozdrobnionego athelasu. Pomyślał też o liściach wystarczająco łagodnych, by nie podrażniły skóry przy rozcieraniu leku. Każdy wziął po jednym liściu i przystąpili do oczyszczania ran. Naczynie, w którym znajdowała się mikstura ustawili obok twarzy dziecka, tak, by poczuło jej zapach. Ku zadowoleniu Aragorna atak drgawek odrobinę ustał i oddech dziewczynki uspokoił się.

Zawinęli dziecko w koce, ułożyli na poduszkach w rogu, a sami usiedli pośrodku i zaczęli żuć lembasy. Halbarad i Eradan odzyskali humor, ale Aragorn nadal był zasępiony. W końcu, nie wytrzymując ciągłego siedzenia przykazał przyjaciołom opiekować się dziewczynką i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Przeszedł kilka metrów i usiadł pod mallornem. Oparł się o drzewo i zapalił fajkę. Nie było mu zimno; podczas wędrówek przyzwyczaił się do surowego klimatu. Poza tym, miał teraz większe zmartwienia od odrobiny śniegu.

To był dla niego zbyt męczący dzień. Na wspomnienie spotkania z władcami Lórien schodziła z niego cała energia. Galadriela od tak sobie oznajmiła mu, że ma się zająć dzieckiem. Wiedział, że jej prośba była tak na prawdę rozkazem, a nikt nie chciał mieć do czynienia z tak potężną elfką.

Aragorn wiedział, że Pani ze Złotego Lasu coś przed nim ukrywa. Przypuszczał, że zobaczyła coś w swym zwierciadle, wolał jednak nie pytać o szczegóły.

Elrond często mu powtarzał, że nic nie dzieje się przez przypadek, więc opieka nad dzieckiem zapewne też miała jakieś ukryte znaczenie, którego on jeszcze nie pojął.

Intrygowało go, że dziewczynka pochodzi od Dunedainów, choć rzeczywiście była odrobinę podobna do niego i jego przyjaciół. Wiedział, że musi ją zaakceptować jak własną córkę, ale obawiał się, że jest to zadanie ponad jego siły...

Aragorn spojrzał ze smutkiem w gwiazdy i wyszeptał:

- Arweno, Gwiazdo Wieczorna, pomóż mi - przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że najjaśniejsza gwiazda oświetliła go swym blaskiem, lecz uczucie szybko minęło. W tej samej chwili od strony kryjówki dobiegł go krzyk Halbarada, który wołał, by Aragorn wrócił do nich szybko. Strażnik szybko zgasił fajkę i podbiegł do przyjaciela.

- Ona się budzi - wyszeptał Halabard.

Wódz Dunedainów przeszedł przez korzeń zagradzający mu drogę i zastał Eradana bezradnie głaszczącego płaczące dziecko. Aragorn podszedł do nich i delikatnie chwycił rękę dziewczynki. Uspokoiła się błyskawicznie. Po chwili otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego. W jej oczach nie było strachu, lecz całkowity spokój. Mimo to nie była na tyle odważna by się odezwać. Aragorn uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie i rzekł cicho:

- Witaj.

Przez moment w namiocie panowała całkowita cisza. Nikt nie śmiał się odezwać. Ponownie na odwagę zebrał się Aragorn.

- Jak ci na imię? - zapytał. Tym razem dziewczynka odpowiedziała.

- Nie mam imienia - odrzekła cicho. Strażnika na moment zamurowało, jednak nie dał za wygrana.

- A jak nazywali cię ludzie, których wcześniej spotkałaś?

- Dzieciak... - wyjąkała, a w jej oczach pojawił się ból. Trójka Dunedainów była naprawdę zdziwiona. Wiedzieli, że jest sierotą, ale nie przypuszczali, że brakuje jej imienia.

- Ile masz lat? - cicho zapytał Aragorn.

Dziewczynka poruszyła się niespokojnie i wyszeptała z przerażeniem:

- Potwoly powiedziały, ze pięć. Inni mówili to samo co potwoly.

Strażnicy domyślili się, że chodziło jej o "potwory", a raczej orków. Aby dać dziecku spokój od niewygodnych tematów, Eradan zapytał:

- Jesteś głodna? - po czym podał jej lembasy.

Dziewczynka spojrzała na nie zdziwiona:

- Co to? - wyszeptała z zaciekawieniem oglądając kawałki pokruszonych lembasów. Eradan uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

- To chleb elfów. Bardzo dobry w smaku, spróbuj.

Dziecko włożyło sobie do ust kawałek i natychmiast się uśmiechnęło.

- Jedz ile chcesz - zezwolił jej Eradan.

Trójka Dunedainów patrzała zadziwiona jak ich mała przyjaciółka pochłania lembasy. Gdy dokończyła posiłek powiedziała:

- U potwolów nie mieli nic do jedzenia. Dawali mi tylko jakąś czarną wodę - dziewczynka wzdrygnęła się na samo wspomnienie tamtych chwil. - Gdzie oni teraz są? - zapytała z przerażeniem.

Aragorn położył jej rękę na ramieniu i powiedział spokojnie:

- Nie ma ich tu. Jesteśmy wśród elfów, nic ci tu nie grozi.

- Co się z nimi stało? - mała nie dawała za wygraną, Dunadan musiał jej to przyznać.

- Opowiemy ci to później - westchnął tamten.

Nagle dziewczynka poruszyła się tak jakby sobie coś przypomniała.

- Kim jesteście? - zaciekawiła się.

Eradan jako pierwszy podał rękę dziecku i przedstawił się słowami:

- Jestem Eradan, Strażnik tych ziem.

- Eladan? - powtórzyła. Dunadan parsknął śmiechem i poprawił ją.

- Eradan. E-ra-dan. Powtórzysz?

- Errradan - powiedziała. Tak jak większość dzieci w tym wieku miała problemy z wymową "r" i zamieniała tą literkę na "l".

Strażnik pochwalił ją i czule zmierzwił jej włosy. Następny podszedł Halbarad.

- Jestem kuzynem Eradana, na imię mi Halbarad.

Tym razem dziewczynka wolała nawet nie próbować wymawiać jego imienia, uścisnęła tylko jego rękę i przyjaźnie się uśmiechnęła.

- A ja jestem Aragorn, choć niektórzy zwą mnie Obieżyświatem.

Dziecko spojrzało na niego badawczo i zapytało:

- Ty mnie ulatowałeś, kiedy byłam u potwolów?

Aragorn skinął głową. Rzeczywiście od razu gdy wywiązała się walka, on zobaczył bezbronną dziewczynkę i uwolnił ją z rąk orków. Niestety, wszystko co się wtedy zdarzyło sprawiło, że dziecko straciło przytomność.

- Co z nimi zlobiliscie? - dopytywała.

Dunedainowie wymienili niespokojne spojrzenia.

- Musieliśmy ich zgładzić - wyznał wreszcie Aragorn.

Na dziewczynce ten fakt nie zrobił wielkiego wrażenia.

- Potwoly często zabijały ludzi - stwierdziła. - To dobze, ze nie żyją.

Obieżyświat uznał, że to najlepszy moment na to najgorsze pytanie. Nie ma sensu przeciągać tego dłużej.

- A... gdzie są twoi rodzice?

Dziecko zasępiło się i wzruszyło tylko ramionami. Po chwili jednak rzekła:

- Miałam dobly sen. Śniła mi się mama - zrobiła przerwę, a potem dodała. - Nigdy jej nie widziałam. Nawet nie wiem jak się nazywała.

Nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nawet Aragorn milczał jak zaklęty. Było dla nich oczywiste, że dziewczynka nie ma tożsamości. Eradan, by przerwać krępującą ciszę wyjął lembasy i podzielił się nimi z małą.

- Chciałabyś mieć imię? - odezwał się cicho Aragorn.

W odpowiedzi dziewczynka pokiwała głową. Obieżyświat spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i rzekł:

- Od momentu, gdy cię zobaczyłem wydajesz mi się być groźna, ale łagodna zarazem. Jesteś jak pędząca rzeka, która stara się po prostu płynąć. Elfy w swojej mowie nazywają rzekę "sirion". To idealne imię dla ciebie - stwierdził Strażnik.

- Podoba ci się? - dodał Eradan. Mała radośnie pokiwała głową.

- A więc dobrze... Sirion. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie - gdzie mieszkałaś zanim znalazły cię potwory? - dopytywał się Aragorn.

Sirion wzruszyła ramionami i odrzekła z nutką niepewności w głosie:

- W gospodzie u jakiegoś pana.

- A co możesz o nim powiedzieć? - zapytał z nadzieją Aragorn.

Sirion zmarszczyła małe brwi, tak jakby próbowała sobie przypomnieć coś co wydarzyło się dziesiątki lat wcześniej.

- Dostawałam od niego jedzenie i pozwalał mi spać w nolmalnym pokoju, kiedy nie miał gości - zawiesiła na chwilę głos, po czym cicho dodała. - Jak przyszły tam potwoly jeden z nich wziął długi nóż i włożył go w brzuch temu panu... i on wtedy...

Po policzkach Sirion zaczęły spływać łzy i gołym okiem można było zobaczyć, że na samo wspomnienie tamtych chwil czuje się przerażona. Dunedainowie zrozumieli, że rozmowa skończona.

Aragorn objął dziewczynkę tak jak wtedy, gdy niósł ją do Lórien. Dziecko wtuliło się w niego i płakało dalej. W końcu Obieżyświat szepnął do dziewczynki:

- To już minęło. Teraz jesteś z nami, w mieście elfów. Tu nie ma żadnych złych ludzi, Sirion.

Powoli, dziecko zaczęło się uspokajać. Gdy płacz całkowicie ustał, zrozumieli, że dziewczynka zasnęła. Aragorn owinął ja w koce i ułożył w kącie, a sam dołączył do przyjaciół. Starali się rozmawiać cicho, aby nie obudzić Sirion. To był dla niej ciężki dzień i w pełni zasłużyła na odpoczynek.

- Wygląda na to, że pani Galadriela ma dar jasnowidzenia, bo z tego co nam o sobie opowiedziała wynika, że nie ma żadnej rodziny i nikt się nią nie zajmie - stwierdził Eradan.

- Nikt oprócz mnie, prawda kuzynie? - rzekł z krzywym uśmieszkiem Aragorn. Eradan ponuro pokiwał głową.

- Właśnie to chciałem powiedzieć. Wiem, że opieka nad dzieckiem, w dodatku nieswoim dzieckiem może być kłopotliwa, ale dasz sobie z tym radę... Zawsze możesz sprawdzić, czy w Rivendell jest ktoś chętny.

Aragorn spoważniał.

- Nie wiem, czy zrobiłbym dobrze oddając ją. Skoro to dziecko jakiegoś nieżyjącego Dunadana czuję się za nią odpowiedzialny. Poza tym, jeśli ktoś ją zidentyfikuje, wiecie co się stanie - Aragorn ponuro zawiesił głos. - Kiedy już dojdziemy do siebie, wyruszamy do Rivendell. Nie chcę, żeby mała przyzwyczaiła się do mieszkania w drzewie - dodał.

Halbarad wyprostował się nagle jakby coś go olśniło.

- A co z córką Elronda? - zapytał.

- Zapytam Arwenę, czy będzie mogła się nią zająć, gdy ja będę na zwiadach, ale nie sądzę by było to rozwiązanie na dłuższy czas - odparł Aragorn.

Eradan westchnął.

- Czyli wygląda na to, że naprawdę zostaniecie ze sobą na dłużej...

Obieżyświat skinął głową, wziął koc i zajął miejsce niedaleko Sirion. Nie miał ochoty na dalsze rozmowy; miał ich dość na dziś.

Położył się na ziemi i myślał o kolejnych dniach. Miał nadzieję, że za kilka dni wyruszą ku Rivendell. Brakowało mu jego pokoju w domu Elronda. Tęsknił też za Arweną i zastanawiał się co doradzi mu w sprawie Sirion...

* * *

Za 2 tygodnie następna część :)

Tym razem bohaterowie zawędrują do Rivendell, więc part będzie jeszcze dłuższy ;)


	3. Lórien

Noc w Lothlórien była spokojna. Z nieba delikatnie sypał śnieg, pokrywający mallorny białym puchem, wokół słyszalne były ciche szumy wiatru, a księżyc oświetlał swym blaskiem śpiące miasto elfów.

Aragorn wstał ze wschodem słońca. Ciszę poranka mąciło ledwo dosłyszalne pomrukiwanie.

Strażnik odwrócił się i zobaczył dokładnie to czego się spodziewał: majaczącą Sirion. Obieżyświat zrzucił koc i podszedł do dziewczynki. Usiadł obok niej i położył rękę na jej czole, które ku jego zaskoczeniu okazało się być chłodne. To nie gorączka ją męczy, lecz koszmary.

Obieżyświat delikatnie pogłaskał jej małe dłonie. Sirion mruknęła na wpół przytomnie:

- Co się stało?

Aragorn westchnął.

- Miałaś koszmary.

Dziewczynka otworzyła szeroko oczy, usiadła na swoim kocu i zaczęła z przerażeniem opowiadać:

- Widziałam ich... z mieczami... i cza-czaarną wodę... - mówiąc to, trzęsła się jakby wrzucono ją do lodowatej wody. Dunadan otoczył ją ramieniem i wyszeptał:

- Jesteś w Lórien, krainie elfów, pamiętasz? - gdy dziewczynka pokiwała głową, zdecydował się na jeszcze jedno pytanie.

- A pamiętasz jak masz na imię?

Dziecko spojrzało mu prosto w oczy i rzekło, odrobinę nieśmiało:

- Jestem Sirion.

Aragorn uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki i podał jej lembasy. Twarz Sirion natychmiast się rozjaśniła.

Kiedy mała jadła, Strażnik dołożył do ognia, narzucił na siebie podróżną pelerynę i wziął niewielki koc, którym kazał owinąć się Sirion.

- Dlaczego? - zaciekawiła się. - Mam już jeden koc.

- Wiem, ale chcę ci coś pokazać, a na zewnątrz jest bardzo zimno i nie chcę, żebyś znowu dostała gorączkę - wyjaśnił Dunadan. Dziewczynka spojrzała z niepokojem w stronę wyjścia.

- Idziemy tam?

Obieżyświat skinął i wziął dziewczynkę na ręce. Sirion, niespeszona tym gestem, oplotła maleńkimi dłońmi szyję opiekuna, czym naprawdę go zaskoczyła.

Wyszli z kryjówki na skąpaną blaskiem słońca polanę. Lórien nawiedził siarczysty mróz, choć nie był wyczuwalny dla zahartowanego Strażnika. Z racji wczesnej pory, nie dostrzegł ani jednego elfa. Wszystkie pochodnie palące się poprzedniego wieczoru zostały zgaszone wraz ze wschodem słońca, jednak wszędobylski śnieg delikatnie rozświetlał całą krainę. Na konarach ogromnych mallornów znajdowały się elfickie domy, które także zdawały się błyszczeć. Wszystko wyglądało tak pięknie i bajkowo, że dziewczynka w ramionach Aragorna zaczęła rozglądać się na wszystkie strony, śmiejąc się przy tym wesoło.

Nie trzeba było specjalisty do dzieci, żeby stwierdzić, że Sirion jest tym miejscem oczarowana.

- Podoba ci się tu? - zagadnął Aragorn.

- Gdzie są elfy? - niespodziewanie zaciekawiła się dziewczynka. Strażnik wskazał na elfie domy, znajdujące się kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią i wyjaśnił:

- Mieszkają tam, ale teraz ich nie spotkamy, bo wszyscy jeszcze śpią.

Uśmiech Sirion przygasł nieco.

- Pan z gospody często opowiadał mi o elfach. Mówił, ze są piękne i potrafią opowiadać historie, śpiewać i glać... Kiedy do nich pójdziemy?

- Myślę, że to oni nas odwiedzą - odparł Aragorn. Dziewczynka ułożyła głowę na ramieniu Obieżyświata i zapytała sennie:

- Gdzie idziemy?

- Zobaczysz - odrzekł jej opiekun. Strażnik był zaskoczony, że dziecko, które poprzedniego dnia było takie ciche, spokojne i przerażone, może być wesołe, a zarazem ciekawskie jak zwykły maluch. _Może to nowe miejsce tak na nią działa_, pomyślał Aragorn. Cóż, jeśli ma rację, niedługo dziewczynka znajdzie się w całkowitej ekstazie, ponieważ Strażnik postanowił wejść na wzgórze Cerin Amroth, z którym wiązał tyle dobrych wspomnień.

Chociaż lubił przebywać w Lothlórien, jego serce wyrywało się ku Rivendell, do jego ukochanej Arweny. Zastanawiał się, czy córka Elronda pomoże mu przy opiece nad Sirion.

_No właśnie, jest jeszcze Elrond..._, pomyślał Strażnik. Pamiętał jednak, co zasugerowała mu Galadriela - _nie sądzisz, że wychowując ją, odpłaciłbyś w pewien sposób Elrondowi?_ Miała racje, Aragorn musiał jej to przyznać. Władca Rivendell przygarnął go po śmierci jego ojca, a znajdował się wtedy w lepszej sytuacji niż Sirion. Nikt nie odpłacił się Elrondowi za opiekę nad wodzem Dunedainów. Przejawem głupoty byłoby podrzucenie mu kolejnego dziecka do wychowania.

Przypomniał sobie co Halbarad powiedział mu w drodze do Lórien. Dzięki niej będziesz miał do kogo wracać, mówił, dziecko będzie nową księżniczką Gondoru. Aragorn uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tamtej rozmowy i łagodnie spojrzał na dziewczynkę spoczywającą w jego ramionach. Musiał przyznać przyjacielowi rację. Czuł, że Sirion idealnie wypełniałaby lukę w jego życiu. Mimo to ciągle miał wątpliwości co do jego znikomych umiejętności opiekuńczych...

Kroczył przez las, podziwiając ogromne mallorny. Na horyzoncie majaczyło wzgórze - cel jego podróży. Strażnik oszacował, że od celu podróży dzieli go godzina drogi.

Chociaż opuścił kryjówkę nie informując o tym Halbarada i Eradana, wiedział, że domyślą się gdzie poszedł ich towarzysz. W Lórien wszyscy są całkowicie bezpieczni; nikomu nic się nie stanie.

Tak samo myślał tydzień temu, gdy od miasta elfów dzieliło go kilka mil. Nie spodziewał się orków w pobliżu siedziby Galadireli. Jak bardzo się pomylił! Jego pomyłka kosztowała życie kilku niewolników, ale bez wątpienia pomogła tej najmłodszej i najbardziej bezbronnej.

Obieżyświat nagle zobaczył, że koc, w który owinięty była dziewczynka zsunął się z jej ramion. Chciał okryć ją z powrotem, ale rzuciła mu się w oczy rana na ręku dziecka. Wyglądała paskudnie. Opatrywał ją wczoraj, ale jak widać, jego pomoc nic tu nie wskóra. Może Elrond będzie w stanie jej pomóc...

- Kiedy będziemy? - zaciekawiła się Sirion. Jej opiekun westchnął i szczelnie zawinął ją w koc.

- Jeszcze trochę, możesz się w międzyczasie zdrzemnąć.

Nie spodziewał się, że mała go posłucha, a dziewczynka po prostu ziewnęła i wygodnie się ułożyła. Chwilę później dało się słyszeć ciche pochrapywanie. _Dobrze_, pomyślał Aragorn, _niech śpi póki może_.

Godzinę później obserwował Lórien ze wzgórza. Stanął obok brzozy, która dobrze pamiętała jego pierwszą wizytę w tym miejscu i odetchnął mroźnym powietrzem.

- Nic się nie zmieniło - wyszeptał Obieżyświat. W tej samej chwili Sirion zaczęła się wiercić, więc Aragorn uznał, że to najlepszy moment na pobudkę. Delikatnie przejechał dłonią po policzku dziewczynki i oznajmił, że są na miejscu.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytała pocierając senne oczy małymi piąstkami.

- To wzgórze Cerin Amroth - wyjaśnił Strażnik. - Wiosną to bardzo piękne miejsce. Rozciąga się stąd widok na łąki, polany i lasy, ale teraz wszystko jest pokryte śniegiem.

Sirion rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie na zimowy krajobraz i spojrzała swojemu opiekunowi w oczy.

- Dlacego tu pzyszedłeś? - Aragorn dopiero po chwili rozszyfrował, że został zapytany o powód przyjścia na wzgórze.

- Przede wszystkim, chciałem zobaczyć te piękne widoki - odrzekł, pokazując to co znajdowało się poza Cerin Amroth. - Ale chcę też z tobą porozmawiać - dokończył.

Dziewczynka natychmiast spuściła wzrok, jakby bała się, że Obieżyświat spali ją spojrzeniem. Z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem skinęła głową.

- Chcesz zostać tu, w Lórien? - zapytał. - Czy wolisz iść ze mną do Rivendell?

Nie był to taki temat, którego nie mógłby poruszyć przy swoich towarzyszach, ale wolał porozmawiać z nią na osobności.

Sirion wyglądała na zmieszaną.

- Co to jest Li-ven-dell? - zapytała, z trudem sylabizując wyraz. Aragorn mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

- Rivendell to miasto elfów, położone daleko stąd. Mieszka tam Elrond, bardzo potężny elf - zrobił pauzę, po czym dodał. - Wychowywałem się tam.

Zapanowała cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami wiatru. Po chwili mała nieśmiało zapytała:

- A... ty gdzie pójdziesz?

_No tak, mogłem się tego spodziewać_, pomyślał.

- Moje serce należy do Rivendell, Sirion. Miasto Elronda jest moim domem. Elrond to najbardziej gościnny elf z jakim dotąd się spotkałem - westchnął. Dziewczynka obserwowała go uważnie. W końcu rzekła:

- Pójdę z tobą. - Aragorn był na to przygotowany, ale nie dawał za wygraną:

- A może chcesz, żeby zajął się tobą jakiś elf? A może wolisz wujka Eradana lub Halbarada? - Miał nadzieję, że Sirion nie przywiązała się do niego na tyle, by chcieć zostać ze swoim tymczasowym opiekunem. Dziewczynka nieoczekiwanie wtuliła się w jego ramię i wyszeptała:

- Chcę być z tobą. - Obieżyświat czuł, że jego peleryna robi się mokra. Domyślił się, że dziecko zaczęło płakać. - Ja się boję - wyjąkała przez łzy.

Aragorn zaczął jej współczuć.

- Cii, Sirion spójrz na mnie - poprosił. Mała spojrzała na niego, a on delikatnie pogłaskał ją po policzku, ścierając wszystkie łzy. Wiedział, że będzie żałował tego co zaraz powie, ale nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Coś kazało mu zaopiekować się dzieckiem.

- Jeśli chcesz, możesz zostać ze mną - powiedział z trudem. Uśmiech rozświetlił twarz dziewczynki.

- Dziękuję - rzekła i przytuliła Aragorna. Mężczyzna westchnął, ale w gruncie rzeczy wiedział, że nie miał innego wyboru. Nagle przypomniało mu się coś jeszcze.

- Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie - oświadczył. Sirion spojrzała na niego z wyrazem koncentracji na twarzy. - Możesz mi powiedzieć co cię boli? - zapytał. W odpowiedzi mała potarła swoje ramię dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym znajdowała się nieuleczona rana. _Tego się obawiałem_, westchnął w duchu Strażnik.

- Wytrzymasz kilka dni? Spróbujemy szybko przejść do Rivendell, żeby Elrond mógł obejrzeć twoją rękę.

Dziewczynka smętnie pokiwała głową.

- Tu nie mają tak dobrych uzdrowicieli, a wątpię, by ktoś oprócz niego dał sobie z tym radę - wyjaśnił.

- Kiedy pójdziemy do Ri-ven-dell? - zaciekawiła się. Jej opiekun odparł:

- Wyruszymy jutro - zdecydował Aragorn. - Poprosimy tylko elfów o cieplejsze ubrania dla ciebie, bo czeka nas przeprawa przez góry.

Zapadła cisza. Obieżyświat zatracił się we wspomnieniach, tak samo zrobiła Sirion. Jednak, ich wspomnienia różniły się od siebie jak wieczór od poranka.

W końcu, dał się słyszeć dziecięce chrapanie i wtedy Aragorn poczuł, że czas wracać.

* * *

Gdy dotarł do swojego schronienia, zastał Eradana i Halbarada jedzących lembasy.

- Dobrze, że już wróciliście - rzedł Eradan. - Haldir tu był. Przyniósł ciepły płaszcz dla Sirion.

_Skąd on wie, czego potrzebuję_, zamyślił się Strażnik. Teraz był już pewny, że Galadriela ujrzała coś w swym zwierciadle.

Położył dziewczynkę na ziemi i zwrócił się do towarzyszy.

- Jutro wyruszamy ku Rivendell.

- Tak wcześnie? - zdziwił się Halbarad. Wódz Dunedainów skinął głową, usiadł obok nich i wziął lembasa.

- Tak - odparł. - Przygotujcie zapasy na drogę. Następnego dnia o tej porze, będziemy daleko stąd. Później pójdę poprosić Haldira o konie i wodę.

Eradan posłał Halbaradowi niezdecydowane spojrzenie, jednak on też wydawał się być równie zaskoczony nagłą decyzją ich wodza.

- Dziecko potrzebuje rąk uzdrowiciela. My musimy jak najszybciej przekazać informacje Elrondowi. Nie możemy zostać tu do końca świata - rzekł Aragorn jakby do siebie. Oparł się o pień i zapalił fajkę. Tak minęło im popołudnie.

* * *

Gdy słońce zaczynało chylić się ku zachodowi Eradan z Halbaradem zaczęli przygotowywać się do drogi, a Aragorn ruszył na poszukiwania Haldira. Sirion w tym czasie spała spokojnym snem, nie robiąc sobie nic z głośnych rozmów i śmiechów.

Obieżyświat był już u stóp schodów prowadzących na szczyt jednego z mallornów, kiedy usłyszał za sobą ciche stąpanie. Bez wątpienia należało do elfa.

- Wiedziałem, że cię tu znajdę - wychrypiał w pośpiechu Haldir. Jego włosy, na co dzień lśniące niczym blask księżyca, były teraz posklejane i mokre od potu. Jego odzienie było pobrudzone, tak jakby wpadł w błoto. Chociaż, może rzeczywiście wpadł...

- Witaj, przyjacielu - rzekł w odpowiedzi mężczyzna. - Wyglądasz, jakby goniło cię stado orków.

Elf posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech.

- Nie orkowie mnie gonią, lecz rozkazy mej Pani - wyjaśnił podając mu niedużą księgę. - Weź ją i przekaż panu Elrondowi, jak najszybciej. Może się okazać bardzo pomocna przy nadchodzących wydarzeniach.

Dunadan wziął ją i podejrzliwie spojrzał na mieszkańca Lórien.

- Książka ma pomóc? - zapytał, by się upewnić. Haldir zbliżył się do niego tak, że prawie stykali się nosami i wyszeptał najciszej jak potrafił:

- Sposoby leczenia Czarnego tchu. Niedługo do Rivendell ma przybyć ktoś, komu bardzo się to przyda - zrobił sekundową pauzę, po czym poważnie spojrzał na Aragorna i dodał: - według mnie... zobaczyła coś w zwierciadle.

Obieżyświat skinął głową. Tego się właśnie spodziewał.

- Wyruszamy jutro - oświadczył zdecydowanie i odrobinę odsunął się od przyjaciela, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. - Haldir zrozumiał o co chodzi i dalej mówił już normalnie.

- Cieszę się, że podjęliście taką decyzję - rzekł. - Zapewnimy wam środki niezbędne podczas podróży. Powiedz tylko, czego wam brakuje.

- Przyszedłem prosić o trzy konie. Nasze zginęły podczas potyczki z orkami.

Elf zgodził się szybko kończąc rozmowę i obaj rozeszli się do swoich schronień.

* * *

Gdy Aragorn wrócił zastał Eradana trzymającego mokrą szmatkę na czole Sirion. Na widok przyjaciela najmłodszy Dunadan rzekł zmartwiony:

- Gorączka jej nie opuszcza. Od czasu, gdy wyszedłeś majaczy i cały czas szepcze twoje imię. Oczywiście, zamienia "r" na "l", ale na pewno chodzi jej o ciebie - mężczyzna podniósł się z klęczek i podał szmatkę przyjacielowi, który przyjął ją i od razu usiadł obok dziecka. Dotknął rozpalonego czoła dziecka, położył na nie zmoczony materiał i delikatnie odwinął jej ramię z koca. Rana wyglądała jeszcze gorzej niż ostatnio i na pewno każdy ruch musiał kosztować ją sporo wysiłku.

- Halbaradzie, podaj mi bandaż, wodę i athelas - poprosił przyjaciela. W odpowiedzi usłyszał głos Eradana:

- Poszedł po wodę, ale jeśli chcesz mogę poszukać athelas.

- Byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny - stwierdził Aragorn. Słyszał jak za jego plecami młodszy mężczyzna wstaje, a jego stopy szurają po miękkim śniegu.

Obieżyświat chwycił małą dłoń dziewczynki w swoją, zamknął oczy i zaczął cicho śpiewać.

- A Elbereth Gilthoniël,

o menel palan-díriël,

le nallon sí di'-nguruthos!

A tíro nin, Fanuilos!

Gdy zakończył pieśń Sirion otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego całkowicie przytomnie.

- Zimno mi - poskarżyła się. Obieżyświat odetchnął z ulgą i posadził małą na swoich kolanach, a ta błyskawicznie zwinęła się w kłębek i przytuliła do jego piersi. Dopiero wtedy poczuł jak bardzo się trzęsie. Pod długiej chwili oczekiwania nadszedł Eradan z drobnymi listkami athelasu. Szybko je rozkruszył, wrzucił do wody i przysunął miksturę bliżej dziewczynki. Wziął od Aragorna szmatkę i zamoczył ją w naczyniu.

- Nie śpij Sirion - polecił młodszy Dunadan widząć jak dziecko zamyka oczy i próbuje przemóc senność. - To ci pomoże - wyjaśnił i podał bandaże przyjacielowi. Ten natychmiast zanurzył je w substancji przygotowanej przez Eradana i zaczął ostrożnie owijać rękę dziewczynki. Do uszu Strażników dochodziły jęki bólu Sirion.

- Zaraz będzie po wszystkim, malutka - rzekł łagodnie przyjaciel Aragorna i chwycił dłoń dziewczynki by poczuła się lepiej. Przyszło mu do głowy, że może dać jej lembasa. Wymacał chleb elfów w kieszeni swojej szaty i przekazał go dziecku.

- Lubisz to, prawda? - upewnił się. Sirion w odpowiedzi wzięła ogromy kęs elfiej strawy.

- Grzeczne dziecko - pochwalił ją Eradan. W tej samej chwili wrócił Halbarad z wodą na jutrzejszy dzień. Na widok scenki, która malowała się przed nim, stanął jak wryty - dwóch Dunedainów i ranna pięciolatka leżąca w ramionach jednego z nich.

- Widzę, że dużo mnie ominęło - mruknął jakby do siebie. Podszedł do przyjaciół i usiadł obok nich i zapytał:

- Kolejny atak gorączki? - obaj pokiwali twierdząco głowami, a Sirion zupełnie niespodziewanie odezwała się:

- Chces? - spytała pokazała mu lembasy. - Są bardzo doble - dodała z uśmiechem. Halbarad odwzajemnił gest.

- Nie, dziękuję - odparł. - Najedz się, ja i tak nie jestem głodny.

Gdy dziewczynka zjadła całe ich zapasy, Aragorn skończył opatrywać jej ramię i wkrótce ręka spokojnie wisiała na temblaku, a mała spała w jego opiekuńczym uścisku. On sam oparł się o drewnianą ścianę i zasnął. Reszta Dunedainów nie zdecydowała się na sen. Zamiast tego rozsiedli się wygodnie na kocach i zapalili fajki. Eradan patrzał kątem oka na Aragorna i Sirion. W końcu, uśmiechnął się.

- Wygląda na to, że się do siebie przywiązali - stwierdził. Halbarad westchnął.

- Istotnie, dziecko czuje do Aragorna coraz większe zaufanie, a on otacza ją opieką.

Eradan odwrócił wzrok od śpiochów i zamyślił się patrząc na trzaskający ogień.

- Martwi cię to? - odezwał się w końcu. Starszy Dunadan pokręcił głową, ale minę miał nietęgą.

- Cieszę się, że Aragorn ją znalazł, ale obawiam się, że mogą się do siebie za bardzo przywiązać. Wiesz dobrze, że to niebezpieczne dla Aragorna. Przed nim ważne wydarzenia, musi się skupić.

- Tak, ale ona może pomóc mu złagodzić strach i ból.

Drugi Dunadan uniósł z zaciekawieniem brew, ale pozwolił kontynuować przyjacielowi.

- Gdy ma obok siebie kogoś, o kogo warto walczyć po prostu robi się to bez słowa sprzeciwu. To dodatkowa motywacja.

Halbarad nie wyglądał na przekonanego, jednak nie odezwał się już tamtego wieczora. Wkrótce obaj zawinęli się w koce i zapadli w ostatni spokojny sen przed powrotem do Rivendell.


	4. Rivendell

Jeszcze przed wschodem słońca pożegnali się Haldirem i jego braćmi i opuścili piękne Lórien. Galopowali szybkim tępem. Nikt, nawet mała Sirion, nie narzekał na pogodę, która nie sprzyjała wędrowcom. Czasem dziewczynkę dręczyła gorączka, ale wszyscy zdążyli się do tego przyzwyczaić. W takich chwilach zarządzali krótki postój na przyrządzenie mikstury z athelasem i wyruszali w dalszą drogę ze spokojnie śpiącym dzieckiem.

Po kilku spokojnych dniach znaleźli się u stóp Gór Mglistych, jednak przejście prze ten najgorszy odcinek trasy zajęło im więcej czasu niż planowali. Musieli zostawić konie, bo nie weszłyby na te zaśnieżone szczyty. Wiedzieli, że zwierzęta odnajdą drogę do domu.

Gdy znaleźli się na jednej z gór postanowili zrobić postój. Ulokowali się w małej jaskini dobrze chroniącej przed padającym śniegiem. Dunedainowie pozbierali porozrzucane patyki i rozpalili małe ognisko. Sirion patrzyła na nich tymi wielkimi, przestraszonymi oczami. Siedziała oparta o skalą ścianę zwinięta w kłębek. Cały czas kurczowo trzymała poły płaszcza tak jakby ktoś chciał go jej odebrać.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że było jej zimno, ale bała się o tym mówić komukolwiek. Od czasu opuszczenia Lothlórien dziewczynka była małomówna i przerażona.

Kiedy ogień zapłonął żywym blaskiem Eradan i Halbarad usiedli wokół niego próbując się ogrzać. Aragorn przyciągnął Sirion i posadził ją sobie na kolanach. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, od razu zawinęła się płaszczem i ułożyła wygodnie głowę na jego piersi.

- Opowiedz mi o Lii-ri-vendell - szepnęła po chwili.

Nawet jeśli Strażnik był zaskoczony, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

- W Rivendell jest dużo miłych elfów - zaczął łagodnie Aragorn. - Każdy potrafi bardzo dobrze walczyć, więc jest tam bardzo bezpiecznie. Mieszkańcy znają dużo opowieści o Dawnych Dniach. Potrafią je nawet zaśpiewać - dodał z uśmiechem.

- Chciałabym już tam być - odparła rozmarzonym głosem dziewczynka.

- Niedługo dotrzemy na miejsce - zapewnił ją Eradan. - A wtedy zobaczysz jak piękna jest dolina Elronda.

* * *

"Niedługo" zmieniło się w półtora tygodnia, bo tyle im zajęło dojście do Ostatniego Przyjaznego Domu. Gdy stanęli na skraju stromego stoku zobaczyli światła w oknach rezydencji Elronda. Zapadł już zmrok i wszyscy powinni spać, więc widok tętniącego życiem Rivendell trochę ich zastanawiał.

- Chyba wiedzą o naszym przybyciu - westchnął Halbarad. Aragorn, dotychczas milczący, rzucił mu pełne ciekawości spojrzenie.

- Coś w tym złego? - zapytał spadkobierca Isildura. Jego przyjaciel przecząco pokręcił głową.

- Nie, ale spodziewałem się raczej...hm... nie sądziłem po prostu, że wiedzą, że wrócimy tak szybko.

Eradan idący na tyłach dosłyszał o czym rozmawiali Dunedainowie i krzyknął:

- To akurat prawda! Wszędzie są jasnowidze - rzekł rozbawiony. Sirion śpiąca w jego ramionach od jakiś dwóch godzin nagle się przebudziła i padło standardowe pytanie.

- Kiedy będziemy?

Tym razem Eradan cieszył się, że może dać jej inną odpowiedź.

- Za chwilę. Spójrz przed siebie - odparł i wskazał dolinę znajdującą się niedaleko nich. Dziewczynka wyrwała się z objęć Eradana i całkowicie zapominając o bolącej ręce i innych ranach, puściła się biegiem, aby móc zobaczyć zaśnieżone Rivendell. Gdy zobaczyła duży dom, rzekę, wysokie zbocza i piękne lasy, pisnęła z radości.

Trójka Dunedainów roześmiała się, a mała prosiła ich żeby szybko ruszyli na spotkanie elfom.

- No chodźcie! - pospieszała ich, ciągnąc Aragorna za rękaw płaszcza. Dunadan westchnął, ale dał się poprowadzić. Mała pędziła jak szalona, mijając kolejne drzewa i zaspy.

* * *

W końcu radość ustąpiła zmęczeniu. Gdy Aragorn zobaczył, że Sirion potyka się o własne nogi, wziął ją na ręce i ostatni etap wędrówki przebył z dzieckiem w ramionach.

Na powitanie wyszedł im Elrond ze swoją świtą, ale z okien wyglądali chyba wszyscy mieszkańcy Imladris.

Dunedainowie skłonili się, co wyrwało Sirion z drzemki. Popatrzyła na nich nieprzytomnym wzrokiem i zsunęła się na ziemię. Gdy zobaczyła kompletnie obcą jej, postać dostojnego elfa, wzięła Aragorna za rękę i stanęła bliżej niego. Strażnik położył dłoń na jej ramieniu doskonale wiedząc, że dziecko jest spłoszone taką ilością nowych twarzy.

- Witaj, mistrzu Elrondzie - rzekł Halbarad występując na przód. Elf uśmiechnął się łagodnie i powitał przybyszów.

- Witajcie, Dunedainowie. Rad jestem, że powróciliście tak szybko. Czy zanieśliście ostrzeżenie do pani Lórien?

Halbarad skinął, a wtedy na przód wystąpił Aragorn z małą Sirion.

- Tak, jednak kilka mil od Lothlórien mieliśmy problemy z orkami.

Elrond uniósł z zaciekawieniem brwi, a elfy za jego plecami zaczęły szeptać. W ich cichych głosach dało się wyczuć strach.

Halbarad opowiedział zgromadzonym o całym zajściu, aż w końcu doszedł do momentu, w którym znaleźli dziewczynkę.

- ... i zdecydowaliśmy się, że zabierzemy ją ze sobą i oddamy elfom w Lórien, ale pani Galadiela... - przerwał na chwilę szukając odpowiedniego słowa - nie wyraziła zgody i opiekunem dziecka mianowała Aragorna.

Reakcja Elronda nie różniła się zbytnio od władców Lórien. Elf przez chwilę milczał, potem rzekł:

- Orkowie w pobliżu Złotego Lasu świadczą o tym, że wojna już blisko. Skoro udało im się dotrzeć aż tam... siły Mrocznego Władcy rosną. Nie zostało wiele czasu.

Wokół zaległa grobowa cisza. Wszyscy zaczęli sobie coraz bardziej uświadamiać, że od starcia z wrogiem dzieli ich nie więcej jak kilka lat...

Niespodziewanie, Elrond rozpogodził się i zaprosił Dunadanów na posiłek. Do sali jadalnej poszli tylko Dunedainowie, Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel i Sirion.

Aragorna zastanawiało tylko to, że elf nie zadał ani jednego pytania dotyczącego Sirion.

Po zamknięciu drzwi jadalni Elrond uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki i zapytał:

- Jak ci na imię?

Dziecko, odrobinę przestraszone odparło:

- Si-sirion, panie.

- A zatem witaj, Sirion. Słyszałem, że Aragorn jest teraz twoim opiekunem.

Mała skinęła tylko głową. Elrond zwrócił wzrok na jej zranione ramię.

- Boli cię ręka? - zapytał.

- Trochę - przyznała Sirion. - A-alagorn mówił, że tu ktoś mi pomoże.

Elf twierdząco kiwnął głową.

- Istotnie, po posiłku przyjrzymy się ranie.

Elfy zaczęły siadać do stołu. W ślad za nimi podążyli Dunedainowie. Aragorn posadził Sirion na krześle obok niego i nałożył jej na talerz kilka liści sałaty i wyciągnął z kieszeni lembasy, które mała natychmiast pochłonęła.

Glorfindel wypytywał o szczegóły ze spotkania z orkami. Eradan, aktualnie najbardziej rozmowny, wyczerpująco odpowiadał na każde pytanie. Aragorn nagle przypomniał sobie o księdze, którą miał przekazać Elrondowi.

- Pani Galadriela prosiła, abyśmy ci to przekazali - rzekł, przekazując mu stare tomiszcze. - Dodała też, że niedługo przybędzie do Rivendell, ktoś komu się bardzo przyda. Podobno, jest tam objaśniony sposób leczenia Czarnego Tchu.

Elrond wertował księgę; co jakiś czas zatrzymują się na jakiejś stronie. W końcu rzekł odrobinę zmartwiony:

- Przynosicie niepokojące wieści, Aragornie. Orkowie, Czarny Dech, Lórien... To był dla was długi dzień, powinniście udać się na spoczynek - jego wzrok spoczął na Sirion. - A my w tym czasie zajmiemy się raną, dobrze?

Wysłał Glorfindela i Erestora, żeby pokazali pokoje dwóm Dunedainom, a sam, wraz z Aragornem i dziewczynką poszedł do swojej pracowni. Wewnątrz znajdowało się łóżko, stół, krzesła i szafka. Strażnik posadził Sirion na łóżku, przyciągnął sobie krzesło i zaczął odwijać rękę dziewczynki z bandaży. Elrond usiadł obok dziecka i pytał, jak minęła podróż.

- Było zimno - odpowiedziała mała. Elf pieszczotliwie pogłaskał ją po głowie i zapytał:

- A podoba ci się w Rivendell?

Sirion energicznie kiwnęła głową. Elrond roześmiał się.

- W takim razie, jutro zobaczysz Imladris tętniące życiem. Jest już noc, więc w mieście nic się nie dzieje, ale o poranku zobaczysz jak wygląda życie wśród elfów.

Aragorn właśnie kończył odwijać zranioną rękę dziewczynki i patrząc na nią ze zrezygnowaniem, rzekł do Elronda:

- Próbowałem coś z tym zrobić, ale zadanie mnie przerosło.

Elf westchnął w duchu.

- Rana nie wygląda najlepiej - przyznał oglądając ramię. - Jest dosyć głęboka... oczyściłeś ją?

- Na tyle na ile pozwalały mi dostępne środki - odparł zmartwiony. Elrond podszedł do stołu i wyjaśnił, że zrobi dziewczynce herbatę, która powinna ukoić ból w wystarczającym stopniu aby mała mogła spokojnie przespać noc.

Po chwili podał małej kubek i kazał wypić wszystko do ostatniej kropli. Aragorn podtrzymywał naczynie, a Sirion wypiła wszystko jeszcze szybciej niż zjadała lembasa.

- Dzielna dziewczynka - pochwalił ją Elrond.

- Chcę spać - ziewnęło dziecko, ułożyło głowę na kolanach Aragorna i natychmiast zasnęło. Po chwili ciszy głos zabrał Elrond

- Lubi cię - stwierdził elf. Obieżyświat skinął głową.

- Przyzwyczaiłem się do niej. Jest dzieckiem jakiegoś Dunadana... nie chcę zostawiać jej samej sobie.

Elf przyglądał się to niej, to jemu z nieukrywanym zaciekawieniem. W końcu zabrał pusty kubek z rąk Aragorna i podszedł do szafki, w której trzymał bandaże, leki i inne rzeczy typowe dla uzdrowiciela. Zagotował wodę i wrzucił do niej lecznicze zioła. Nalał to wszystko do miski i ukląkł przy dziecku dokładnie badając rękę. W końcu zatopił bandaże w płynie i ostrożnie zawiązał je wokół ramienia dziewczynki. Gdy skończył ponownie usiadł na skraju łóżka i spojrzał z koncentracją na mężczyznę siedzącego obok.

- Jesteś pewien, że się nią zaopiekujesz, Aragornie?

Obieżyświat odruchowo pogłaskał małą postać leżącą obok niego i wróciły do niego wspomnienia minionych tygodni - orki, dziecko, elfy, góry, a przez cały ten czas całkiem nieźle sobie radził z opieką nad pięciolatką. Dziewczynka zaczęła mu ufać i - nie da się ukryć - polubiła go. Szkoda byłoby to zmarnować, tym bardziej narazić się na gniew Galadrieli, która widocznie miała wobec niego własne plany.

- Jestem pewien - odrzekł ze zdecydowaniem.

- W takim razie, Sirion jest teraz twoją adoptowaną córką. Nie możemy nikomu powiedzieć prawdy dotyczącej jej pochodzenia. W tak trudnych chwilach trzeba chronić każdego Dunadana - westchnął i kontynuował: - chcesz, aby przygotowano dla niej osobny pokój, czy wolisz żeby zamieszkała z tobą?

Aragorn już chciał odpowiedzieć, by elfy przygotowały osobną komnatę, ale uświadomił sobie, że wcale nie będzie potrzebna. Wystarczy, że dostawią mu drugie łóżko, tak żeby dziecko miało gdzie spać, bo niczego więcej na razie nie będzie potrzebować.

To samo powiedział Elrondowi. Elf zgodził się, ale poprosił by dać mu czas na realizację tej prośby, po czym poszukał zapasowych koców dla Sirion i poprosił by Aragorn przyprowadził dziecko rano na zmianę opatrunku.

Uznając rozmowę za skończoną Dunadan ostrożnie wziął na ręce dziewczynkę, zabrał koce przygotowane przez Elronda i udał się ku wyjściu, życząc elfowi dobrej nocy. Uznał, że nie warto wypytywać o Galadrielę i jej zwierciadło, tak samo jak nie ma sensu rozmowa o Sirion. On pewnie też miał jakiś przebłysk jasnowidzenia, ale tak jak Pani ze Złotego Lasu, nie chciał go wyjawić.

* * *

Gdy uchylił drzwi do swojej komnaty ujrzał widok za którym tęsknił przez długie tygodnie: własne łóżko, szafę, stary drewniany stolik i bałagan w kącie. _Jestem w domu_, pomyślał i wszedł do pokoju cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Położył śpiącą dziewczynkę na łóżku i przykrył ją kocem Elronda. Potem podszedł do kufra stojącego w rogu i wybrał dla siebie czyste szaty. Zrzucił zmoczone i obszarpane odzienie i mimo późnej pory ruszył na spotkanie z jego ukochaną. Czuł, że Arwena znajduje się niedaleko, ale najpierw podkradł się do drzwi jej pokoju i zapukał. Głos ze środka na pewno nie należał do śpiocha, lecz osoby w pełni rozbudzonej.

- Proszę - rzekła energicznie elfka, choć wiedziała kogo wiatr przywiał.

Aragorn wszedł do komnaty i wtedy ujrzał ją: piękną niczym Luthien w dniach swej chwały, łagodną jak śnieg za oknem i szczęśliwą jak wiosenne słońce. Stała na balkonie, otulona w ciepłe futro, ale natychmiast gdy go zobaczyła odeszła od balustrady, by przywitać się z ukochanym.

Dunadan znał dobrze Arwenę Undomiel, jednak tego wieczoru jej widok zapierał dech w piersiach.

- Arwena - wyszeptał Aragorn i objął elfkę swymi silnymi ramionami.


	5. Nocna rozmowa

- Tęskniłam za tobą, Aragornie - wyszeptała Arwena kiedy tak stali spleceni uściskiem. Choć za oknem królowała zima, we włosach elfki dało się wyczuć subtelną woń kwiatów. Córka Elronda promieniowała radością.

- Mój ojciec zdążył opowiedzieć mi o tym, co cię spotkało - rzekła uśmiechając się łagodnie. Uwolniła dłoń z uścisku Aragorna i powoli przejechała nią przez jego gęste ciemne włosy.

- A co ci powiedział, ukochana? Dowiedziałaś się już o Lórien i życzeniu twej babki? - Jego uśmiech nieco przygasł, co nie umknęło uwadze Arweny. Pociągnęła ukochanego w kierunku łóżka i posadziła go obok siebie. Dotknęła jego policzka zmuszając Dunadana by wreszcie na nią spojrzał. Jej oczy wyrażały troskę i zrozumienie.

- Wiem co się stało - rzekła. - Tak jak ty, nie rozumiem rozkazu mojej babki, ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że podjąłeś właściwą decyzje przywożąc tu to dziecko.

Aragorn skinął i przez chwilę trwali w milczeniu. Potem, rzekł z wielkim trudem:

- Nie miałem wyboru - zawiesił głos, po czym dodał ze ściśniętym gardłem - coś wewnątrz mnie kazało się nią zająć.

Arwena położyła głowę na jego ramieniu i ledwie słyszalnym szeptem przypomniała mu słowa jego zmarłej matki.

- Onen i - Estel Edain, u - chebin estel anim.

Dunadan spojrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem, a ona dodała niespeszona:

- Nazywano cię Estelem, czyż nie? Byłeś, jesteś i będziesz nadzieją dla swego ludu. Ona też do niego należy.

Strażnik spuścił wzrok na podłogę, wydając przy tym ciężkie westchnięcie. Arwena wyprostowała się, a chwilę później czuł dotyk jej warg na swoim policzku. Odwrócił się do niej i dokończył pocałunek.

Choć minęło raptem kilka tygodni, Aragornowi brakowało obecności ukochanej. Od kilkudziesięciu lat w jego życiu przeplatał się ze sobą smutek i radość. Smutek, bo nieustannie tęsknił za córką Elronda, a radość, bo jego miłość dodawała mu sił.

Arwena oderwała swoje usta od twarzy Aragorna i pogłaskała go po policzku.

- Pokażesz mi twoją adoptowaną córkę? - zapytała z łagodnym uśmiechem. Obieżyświat chętnie przystał na ten pomysł. Oboje podnieśli się z łóżka i cicho zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Pod osłoną nocy przechodzili korytarze nie napotykając żywej duszy. Gdy dotarli do komnaty Aragorna mężczyzna gestem zaprosił Arwenę by weszła pierwsza. Dunadan wśliznął się do pokoju za elfką i oczom pary ukazała się dziewczynka owinięta w kilka koców, śpiąca na łóżku, które było na nią stanowczo zbyt duże. Oprócz ręki na temblaku nic nie zdradzało poniesionych przez nią ran.

Arwena, nie czekając na pozwolenie, usiadła na skraju łóżka i przyglądała się małej twarzyczce.

- Jest piękna - wyszeptała, a uśmiech rozświetlił jej twarz. - Tak podobna do elfa... - dodała patrząc na Aragorna stojącego przy ścianie, oczekując od niego rozwinięcia tematu. Ten jednak uparcie milczał. Arwena zwróciła radosny wzrok ponownie w stronę dziecka, ale tym razem pozwoliła sobie powolnym ruchem pogłaskać dłoń dziewczynki.

- Jak jej na imię? - zapytała wreszcie. Aragorn zwlekał z odpowiedzią. Po chwili milczenia odparł:

- Sirion - przysunął się bliżej łóżka i siadając obok Arweny dodał: - jest kompletną sierotą. Nie zna nawet imion swoich rodziców, a zanim ją spotkałem była bezimienna...

Arwena oderwała wzrok od dziewczynki i spojrzała na wodza Dunedainów z podziwem.

- To imię zostało nadane jej przez ciebie, prawda? - zapytała siląc się na spokojny głos.

Aragorn tylko kiwnął twierdząco głową, starając się nie patrzeć na ukochaną. Ta jednak od razu to zauważyła i odwróciła się do niego, zamykając jego dłoń w swojej.

- To imię jest wspaniałe, tak samo jak jego nosicielka - powiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. Przez chwilę sprawiała wrażenie niedostępnej, jakby spojrzenie ukochanego przeniosło ją do innej krainy. Natychmiast spostrzegł to Aragorn.

- Arweno, dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał zaniepokojony Strażnik. Niemal od razu wzrok córki Elronda odzyskał ostrość. Położyła głowę na ramieniu Aragorna pozwalając mu wtulić się w jej długie ciemne włosy.

Oboje uwielbiali takie chwile, choć trwały zdecydowanie za krótko. Zawsze przeszkadzał im naglący czas, tak ważny dla śmiertelników, w tym i Aragorna. Jednak tym razem to nie czas wyrwał elfkę i Dunadana z krainy marzeń, a sama Arwena.

- Wiesz - podjęła niepewnie - mam ostatnio dziwne sny. Często nawet wizje przyszłości... - rzekła uwalniając się z jego objęć. Siedziała teraz obok Aragorna, wyprostowana i poważna jak jej babka w czasie rozmowy z Dunadanem. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z zatroskaniem.

- Czy to co zobaczyłaś we śnie napawa cię lękiem, Arweno?

Córka Elronda zaśmiała się nerwowo.

- Nie lękiem, Aragornie, lecz radością.

Odpowiedź ukochanej sprawiła, że Strażnik zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Arwena nie spędza za dużo czasu z Gandalfem, bo tak jak czarodziej elfka mówi zagadkami.

Mimo to, Strażnik zastanawiał się co takiego zobaczyła jego ukochana. Sny stwarzają wiele marzeń. Często wydają się prawdziwe, a gdy się obudzisz... wszystko znika. Aragorn wiedział o tym sporo - noce spędzone bez dachu nad głową dawały o sobie znać w snach, a czasem koszmarach.

- Więc co takiego zobaczyłaś, Arweno? - zapytał cierpliwie Aragorn.

Jej twarz spochmurniała.

- Najpierw ukazało mi się Białe drzewo. Ono... płonęło, Aragornie. Całe Minas Tirith zajęło się ogniem - głos niebezpiecznie jej się załamał, ale wzięła głęboki wdech i kontynuowała. - Później zobaczyłam Czarną Bramę zmieniającą się w gruz, a nieopodal znajdowały się wojska Gondoru, którym przewodziłeś ty - córka Elronda pozwoliła sobie na uśmiech. W jej oczach rozjarzył się blask, którego Dunadan już długo nie widział. Aragorn posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, na co ona odpowiedziała: - Źródłem mego szczęścia jest to co widziałam na samym końcu. To wyglądało... na nasz ślub.

Nim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać za nimi rozległo się głośne kichnięcie. Oboje jak na komendę odwrócili się ku dziecku wiercącemu się na łóżku. Tuż przed wyjściem od Elronda elf uprzedził Aragorna, że Sirion powinna przespać całą noc spokojnie, a tymczasem sprawy wyglądały tak jakby miało być inaczej.

Arwena przystąpiła do ratowania sytuacji.

- Śpij, dziecko - rzekła kładąc rękę na ramieniu Sirion. Jej dotyk podziałał i chwilę później dziewczynka chrapała w najlepsze.

Aragorn spojrzał na ukochaną z niemałym podziwem.

- Potrafię ją nosić - mówił. - Mogę ją kołysać i śpiewać przed snem, a ty po prostu ją dotknęłaś i cisza? - Zapytał zdumiony Strażnik. Rozbawiona Arwena zaśmiała się, zarażając tym Dunadana.

Później nastąpiło niezręczne milczenie, przerywane odgłosem hulającego wiatru.

- Cieszę się, że zbliża się ostateczna bitwa - podjęła ze zdecydowaniem. - Nie zniosę dalszego trwania w niepewności. Chcę żebyśmy byli razem - mówiąc to zarzuciła ręce na ramiona mężczyzny. - Pragnę znać zakończenie tej historii, Aragornie.

Dziedzic Isildura patrzał na nią ze współczuciem. W końcu rzekł:

- Nie wiem, czy finał będzie dla ciebie dobry. Ale też chcę by to szaleństwo się już skończyło...

- Skończy się - odparła z przekonaniem godnym swego ojca. - Ale wszystko w swoim czasie. Teraz jest najlepsza pora by odpocząć. Dobranoc Estelu.

Aragorn czuł jak jej ręce ześlizgują się z jego ramion. Życzył jej dobrej nocy i odprowadził elfkę wzrokiem.

Spojrzał na Sirion śpiącą jak suseł na jego łóżku. Nie myśląc dużo padł obok niej i zasnął tak spokojnym snem jakby to jemu podano środki znieczulające.

* * *

_Onen i - Estel Edain, u - chebin estel anim_ - _Podarowałam Nadzieję ludziom, nie zachowałam nadziei dla siebie _(słowa Gilraeny w "Opowieści o Aragornie i Arwenie". Dodatek A do "Powrotu króla")


	6. Poranek w domu elfów

Pogoda następnego dnia nie różniła się znacznie od tej z poprzedniego wieczora. Grunt pokrywał puszysty śnieg, który sypał z nieba w ogromnych ilościach. Uczucie zimna wzmagał wiatr.

Taki widok zastał Aragorn, gdy kompletnie rozbudzony stał przy oknie. Mimo chłodu Sirion spała spokojnie bez koszmarów, czy jęków. Dunadan korzystając z tego, ubrał się i uprzątnął skrzynię. Trzymał w niej różne rzeczy - stare księgi, wystrzępione miecze, podarte ubrania, zabawki, którymi bawił się jako dziecko...

Z dziecinnym uśmiechem wyciągnął z kufra drewniane klocki. Jego matka mówiła, że uwielbiał budować z nich wieże, zamki i grody. Potrafił spędzać całe godziny na takiej zabawie.

Spojrzał na klocki, a potem jego wzrok powędrował do Sirion. Patrząc na jej śpiącą twarz stwierdził, że czas najwyższy przekazać zabawki, komuś komu na prawdę się one przydadzą.

Pospiesznie złożył do skrzyni wszystko oprócz klocków. Biorąc kawałek podartej koszuli i zanurzając go w śniegu na parapecie, otarł małe drewienka z kurzu. Gdy skończył, nagle przypomniał sobie o Halbaradzie i Eradanie, z którymi przecież powinien się spotkać i porozmawiać o kolejnych zadaniach z Elrondem. Kiedy Sirion się obudzi Aragorn weźmie ją do pana Imladris na zmianę opatrunku, a przy okazji omówi z nim ważne sprawy dotyczące jego i Dunedainów. Nie miał ochoty na kolejne takie rozmowy. Pocieszał się tym, że niedługo wszystko się skończy.

Strażnik bardzo chciał zobaczyć się z Elladanem i Elrohirem. Długo nie widział swoich przybranych braci, a był ciekaw co robili przez te kilka tygodni. Oczywiście, pod warunkiem, że są w Rivendell, bo równie dobrze mogli wywędrować poza granice doliny.

Wymarzonym zwieńczeniem dnia byłoby kolejne spotkanie z Arweną. Widział, jak bardzo spodobała się jej Sirion i miał nadzieję, że dziewczynka też ją polubi. Jeśli tak się stanie, będzie mógł ją zostawiać z córką Elronda, podczas wyjazdów na patrole, bo przecież nie mógł brać dziecka ze sobą.

Właśnie gdy o tym pomyślał od strony łóżka rozległo się ciche pojękiwanie. Aragorn odwrócił się i zobaczył, że dziewczynka wierci się na łóżku i wreszcie otwiera oczy. Podszedł do niej i usiadł na skraju łóżka.

- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał Dunadan. Sirion z trudem skupiła wzrok na jego twarzy.

- Dobrze - wychrypiała. Aragorn natychmiast pomyślał, że dziecko nie chce powiedzieć prawdy. Ręka nie mogła przestać boleć, rany nie zabliźniły się do końca, a po twarzy dziewczynki widać było, że gorączka wróciła. Strażnik westchnął, starając się ukryć irytację.

- A co z twoją ręką? - nie dawał za wygraną Aragorn. Ramię Sirion zwisało na temblaku, obandażowane, ale w dalszym ciągu niezbyt sprawne.

- Dobrze - powtórzyła.

- Pójdziemy teraz do Elronda, żeby zmienił ci opatrunek i zrobił okład. Dasz radę iść, czy mam cię ponieść?

Dziewczynka wykonała nieznaczny ruch nogą, niezauważalny pod grubą warstwą koców, ale jej świetnie widoczny grymas twarzy dał Aragornowi do zrozumienia, że drogę do gabinetu uzdrowiciela przebędzie z małą na rękach.

- Ponieść - powiedziała, potwierdzając jego myśli. Nie miał dla niej drugiego kompletu ubrań, więc nawet nie stracił czasu na przebieranie dziecka. Szybko poszukał w swoim kufrze czegoś co mogło imitować cieplejszą szatę. Znalazł stary płaszcz, który bezlitośnie przycięty, idealnie pasował na Sirion. Odwinął dziewczynkę z koców i narzucił na nią nowe odzienie. Musiał przyznać, że do twarzy jej w szarym. _Wygląda teraz jak rasowy Strażnik_, pomyślał. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i wziął Sirion na ręce.

* * *

Mijając już drugi korytarz znienacka wpadł na Glorfindela.

- Aragornie, tak szybko wróciłeś? - zapytał, ale jego wzrok zwrócił się ku dziecku w szarym płaszczu. Dunadan, starając się ignorować zainteresowanie elfa, odpowiedział nieco zirytowanym głosem:

- Wróciłem w nocy, nie pamiętasz?

Elf zdawał się być kompletnie roztargniony, skoro nie pamiętał nawet wczorajszej kolacji, którą zjedli razem.

- Ach, rzeczywiście. Wybacz, Aragornie, ale Mistrz Elrond posłał mnie po Mithrandira. Ogromnie się spieszę, żegnaj Dunadanie!

Glorfindel puścił się biegiem przez korytarze pozostawiając Aragorna w stanie zaskoczenia. Mithrandir był w Rivendell? Jeśli tak, po co Glorfindel szukał go w takim pośpiechu? Czyżby działo się coś złego?

Nie wiedział co o tym sądzić, więc przyspieszył kroku i chwilę później znalazł się u stóp drzwi gabinetu pana Imladris. Ostrożnie zapukał. Słysząc głośne "proszę" wszedł do komnaty.

Na krzesłach siedzieli elfowie, niektórzy stali oparci o ścianę. W powietrzu wyczuwało się ogromne napięcie. Elrond stał na środku koła, które wytworzyło się dzięki przybyłym i najwyraźniej przekazywał wszystkim jakieś bardzo ważne wieści.

Elf spojrzał na Aragorna i jego poważną twarz rozświetlił uśmiech.

- Wejdź, Aragornie. Będziesz nam potrzebny.

Dunadan przestąpił przez próg zauważając, że elfy rzucają zaciekawione spojrzenia na dziewczynkę, którą trzymał. Udając ślepego zajął wolne miejsce obok drzwi i uważnie przysłuchał się rozmowie.

- … tak więc, zanim Mithrandir uda się do Shire my oczyścimy mu drogę. Przede wszystkim potrzebujemy kilku strażników brodu Bruinen. Nie obejdzie się bez zwiększenia liczby wartowników. Nie możemy dopuścić by Pierścień został przechwycony.

- Ależ mój panie - ożywił się Lindir, stojący w pobliżu okna. - Któż chciałby wtargnąć do krainy niewinnych niziołków?

Elrond westchnął.

- Dowiesz się tego w swoim czasie, Lindirze. A teraz nadeszła pora bym zamienił kilka słów z Aragornem. Na osobności.

Na twarzach elfów malowało się zrezygnowanie, ale wszyscy opuścili komnatę, pozostawiając Dunadana, Sirion i Elronda samych. Strażnik korzystając ze zwolnionej kozetki położył na nią dziewczynkę. Sirion natychmiast zwinęła się w kłębek i otuliła płaszczem. Gdy usadowiła się wygodnie Dunadan zwrócił się do Półelfa.

- Elrondzie, co się dzieje? Podobno posłałeś Glorfindela po Gandalfa...

- Mithrandir wraca z Gondoru. Pierścień, który Bilbo zostawił siostrzeńcowi może być tym jedynym - odrzekł Elrond, nie dając Aragornowi dokończyć zdania. Elf wyciągał z szafki bandaże, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcje ze strony Strażnika, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Mężczyzna po prostu stał, z opadniętą szczęką w kompletnym bezruchu.

Dopiero gdy władca Imladris zaczął robić wywar na okład, Aragorn odzyskał panowanie nad sobą.

- Gandalf ma go przy sobie? - zapytał wstrząśnięty. Przysiadłszy się do elfa czekał na odpowiedź. Elrond, skupiony na odwiązywaniu bandaży z małej ręki dziecka, napomnął wychowanka.

- Aragornie, opanuj się! Przecież wiesz, że pierścień jest w Shire! - rzekł z naganą w głosie. Po chwili jednak dodał odrobinę łagodniej: - Sprawa wygląda tak: Mithrandir wraca do Rivendell razem z Gwaihirem. Odpocznie kilka dni, po czym wyruszy do Hobbitonu. Musimy być pewni, że nic mu nie zagrozi, podczas podróży, więc rozstawimy więcej zwiadowców i strażników.

Do Dunadana powoli zaczęły docierać słowa Elronda. Jednak, jedna rzecz wciąż była dla niego zagadką.

- Rozumiem, ale nie widzę powodu dla którego mielibyśmy podwoić straże.

Ręce uzdrowiciela zatrzymały się w pół ruchu. Siedzący na rogu łóżka elf nachylił się w stronę Dunadana.

- Podobno Dziewięciu ruszyło - wyszeptał. Aragorn mógł przysiąc, że czuje jak krew zamraża mu się w żyłach. Nazgule wróciły? Nie widziano ich od setek lat! Muszą mieć dobry powód, żeby ponownie zaszczycić Śródziemie swą obecnością.

- Chcą odzyskać Pierścień - przyszło mu nagle do głowy. Elrond w zadumie skinął głową i kontynuował bandażowanie ręki Sirion. Dopiero wtedy zobaczył, że oczy dziewczynki są szeroko otwarte, tak jakby przez cały czas pilnie się im przysłuchiwała. Ba - tak jakby wszystko rozumiała!

Elf postanowił dać Aragornowi odrobinę czasu na ochłonięcie i spróbował nawiązać kontakt z dzieckiem.

- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał, obkładając jej rękę bandażem namoczonym w świeżej miksturze.

- Dobrze - odpowiedziała zachrypniętym głosem. Elrond po raz kolejny pomyślał, że Sirion będzie się świetnie dogadywała z przybranym ojcem. Oboje twradzi i wiecznie uważni. Kto wie, może to jakaś niedaleka kuzynka Dunadana?

- Podoba ci się twój pokój?

Mała skinęła tylko głową, patrząc z przerażeniem na od bandażowaną rękę. Już nie krwawiła, ale wyglądała paskudnie. Mina Sirion wskazywała na to, że jeśli ktoś szybko czegoś nie zrobi, dziewczynka dostanie ataku mdłości.

- Spójrz na mnie - polecił i pogłaskał ją po policzku. Dziecko przestało zwracać uwagę na zranioną rękę i uważnie wpatrywało się w twarz elfa. W końcu Sirion uśmiechnęła się.

- Jaki jest dalszy plan? - zapytał nagle Aragorn.

- Jesli okaże się, że to rzeczywiście ten pierścień Mithrandir zadba by został on dobrze ukryty. Spróbujemy mamić Nazgule tak długo jak to tylko możliwe. Gdy odkryją prawdę Pierścień wyruszy do Rivendell. Ale jeśli okaże się, że nie jest to własność Mrocznego Władcy...

- To pierścień Saurona - rzekła z niezachwianą pewnością Sirion, czym uciszyła trajkotającego elfa.

Dziedzic Elendila, dotychczas wpatrzony w Elronda, obrzucił dziecko spojrzeniem, które zmiotłoby z powierzchni ziemi Samotną Górę. Już chciał się odezwać, ale Półelf uciszył go machnięciem ręki.

- Sirion... czemu tak myślisz? Wiesz, czym jest pierścień o którym mówimy?

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się - co robiła bardzo rzadko - i usiadła, nie zważając na protesty pana Imladris. Wydawała się weselsza.

- Nie pamiętasz? - zapytała Aragorna. - Przecież w nocy byliśmy u nich! Mówili, że musimy uratować Śródziemie przed Sauronem i, że Pierścień został odnaleziony!

Sirion entuzjastycznie piszczała o rzekomych wydarzeniach z poprzedniej nocy. Przez chwilę Dunadan miał wrażenie, że świat zaczyna wirować, albo to z nim jest coś nie tak. Przez kilka minut słuchali z Elrondem trajkotania małej o pięknej krainie, Pierścieniu, Sauronie i wojnie.

- … i ten wysoki męzcyzna mowił, że Piel-pierścień - zająknęła się. - musi zostać zniszczony. Wtedy...

- Dziecko, dość - przerwał jej stanowczo Elrond. - Jacy "oni"?

Entuzjazm Sirion odrobinę opadł.

- Nie mówili, ale byli bardzo ładni i wysocy. I mieszkali na takiej pięknej zielonej wyspie, gdzie było baaardzo dużo elfów...

- Poczekaj - rozkazał elf. Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego, z nagłym przerażeniem. Wyrwała rękę z uścisku Elronda i wtuliła się w ramię Aragorna. Strażnik, niepewny jej reakcji, objął ją ręką i przysunął bliżej. Sirion natychmiast zaczęła płakać.

- Co tu się dzieje? - wymruczał wódz Dunedainów. Jego mina była mieszanką zaskoczenia i strachu, tak samo jak twarz Elronda. Elf także wydawał się być kompletnie zdezorientowany aktualnymi wydarzeniami.

- Gdyby nie to, że sny o losach świata nie śnią się dzieciom, powiedziałbym, że to koszmary, ale to - zawiesił głos, wskazując palcem na Sirion - brzmi bardziej jak wizja.

Aragorn, w dalszym ciągu przytulając dziewczynkę, próbował wyciągnąć jakieś racjonalne wnioski z tego o czym mówiła mała. Nie udało mu się.

Opis ludzi pasował do Valarów, ale dlaczego mieliby się śnić zwykłej sierocie? Chyba, że Elrond miał rację i nie był to sen, a wizja i chcieli jej coś powiedzieć. Ale czemu akurat jej? Na świecie żyje tysiące ludzi, a oni mieliby rozmawiać właśnie z nią?!

- Wiem co myślisz - rzekł pospiesznie Elrond, wstając z łóżka. Podbiegł do kufra, w którym znajdowały się jego najpilniej strzeżone księgi, wyciągnął grube tomiszcze, oprawione w brązową skórę. Położył księgę na biurku i szybko przewertował strony.

- Aragornie, podejdź tu - polecił. Dunadan, ze skuloną Sirion w ramionach, zrobił co mu kazano. Elf wskazał mu na ilustrację dziecka - niewiele starszego od Sirion - i Valarów. Trzymali dziecko za ręce, promiennie się uśmiechając. Maluch był czymś pomiędzy elfem, a człowiekiem. Uszy miał nieznacznie odstające, ale postura wskazywała, że do elfa dużo mu brakowało.

- To wszystko to legendy, które rodzice czytają swoim dzieciom. Jednak, jak wiesz, w legendzie zawsze kryje się ziarnko prawdy.

Twarz elfa zdawała się być napięta do granic możliwości. Podał księgę Aragornowi, dodając:

- Gdy Arwena była mała uwielbiała, gdy ktoś jej to czytał. A w szczególności właśnie tą historię.

Podał mu księgę i wskazał na tekst znajdujący się obok obrazka. Elrond jakby nagle przypominając sobie o ręce dziewczynki, poprosił, żeby się położyła. Aragorn postawił ja na ziemi, a mała, niechętnie, ale zgodziła się. Elf ponownie usiadł na łóżku i obkładał ranę jednym ze swoich tajemniczych specyfików.

_Przeczytaj to jak najszybciej_, przekazał telepatycznie Aragornowi. _Odnajdziesz tam odpowiedzi na niezadane pytania._

Słowa te były przeznaczone tylko dla dziedzica Elendila i tylko on je usłyszał. W jego głowie brzmiały jak szept wiatru, odznaczały się jednak tym, że zostawały w pamięci dłużej niż zwykły wiatr.

Stosując się do poleceń zaczął czytać historyjkę o sierocie, która zaprzyjaźniła się z Valarami, co dało początek niezwykłym wydarzeniom.

* * *

_Nocami śniło jej się, że z nimi rozmawiała i po przebudzeniu była pewna, że wszystko to wydarzyło się na prawdę. Chociaż wszyscy wiedzieli, że to tylko marzenia senne, zaczynali niepokoić się o małą sierotę. Jej opiekunka sądziła, że we wszystkim musi być choćby ziarnko prawdy. W końcu niemożliwe by dziecku cyklicznie śniły się spotkania z tak potężnymi istotami, które jakby tego było mało, zapamiętało w stu procentach!_

_Przez długie lata nic się nie zmieniało, aż pewnej nocy dziecko dostało swego rodzaju rozkaz od Valarów. Zadanie polegało na ostrzeżeniu mieszkańców miasta przed atakiem orków. Wszyscy zostali ostrzeżeni, lecz nikt nie potraktował poważnie przestrogi pochodzącej od wariatki._

_Tak więc, nasza bohaterka jako jedyna znalazła dobrą kryjówkę. Nikt nie powiedział jej kiedy orki mają dokonać rzezi, ale instynkt podpowiadał jej, że stanie się to właśnie tamtej nocy._

_Spędziła całą dobę na najwyższych konarach drzew. Nad ranem obudził ją odgłos rogu i wtedy zrozumiała, że Valarowie na prawdę chcą ją chronić. Krzyki, płacz i zgiełek sprawiły, że ta noc prześladowała ją w najgorszych koszmarach. Nic nie było po niej takie samo._

_Widząc odjeżdżające oddziały orkowej armii zeszła z drzewa. Popędziła do miasta, domyślając się co tam zastanie. Jej obawy okazały się słuszne: wokół leżały ludzkie ciała, posadzkę pokrywała krew, a w mieście zaległa cisza, która trwa i będzie trwać po wsze czasy._

_Dziewczynka nie mogła dojść do siebie po rzezi. Śmierć poniosła nawet jej opiekunka, która nie zaufała dziecku. Pogrążona w rozpaczy dziewczyna, włóczyła się po świecie, nie mogąc znaleźć kąta dla siebie. Po nocach odwiedzali ją Valarzy i opiekowali się nią, jakby była jedną z nich. Pewnego razu powiedzieli jej:_

_- Moje dziecko, nie odnajdziesz szczęścia w Śródziemiu! Pożegluj przez morze, a trafisz do nas i wszystkie twe troski zostaną zapomniane. Odnajdź Szare Przystanie i statek, lecz pamiętaj - od decyzji tej nie ma odwrotu!_

_Tak więc dziewczyna, wtedy dwunastoletnia, zaczęła szukać wspomnianego miejsca. Trzy lata później stało się jasne, że jest to ówcześnie jedyny człowiek, obdarzony przez Valarów taką przyjaźnią i łaską._

_Dni naszej bohaterki nigdy się nie skończyły, nigdy też nie śniła jej się tamta pamiętna noc. Po prostu żyła szczęśliwie i beztrosko, a Valarzy polubili ją jeszcze bardziej._

* * *

- Arwena naprawdę lubi tę historię? - zapytał zdumiony Strażnik. Na twarz Elronda przebił się uśmiech.

- Tak. Mówiła, że chce być taka jak dziewczynka przedstawiona w tym opowiadaniu.

- Niesamowite - mruknął Aragorn, oglądając ilustracje dołączone do książki. Na każdym z nich znajdowała się wesołą dziewczynka w otoczeniu wysokich i pięknych ludzi, z elfimi rysami twarzy. Widząc zainteresowanie opiekuna Sirion nachyliła się nad książką. Zmieszana, spojrzała na ilustracje.

- Co to? - zapytała, niecierpliwie wiercąc się na łóżku.

- Książka - odparł krótko Aragorn.

- A jaka? - nie dawała za wygraną mała. Dunadan już miał zamiar powiedzieć, że później o tym porozmawiają, ale zamiast niego, odezwał się Elrond.

- O dziewczynce, takiej jak ty.

Aragorn obrzucił go wściekłym spojrzeniem, ale nic nie powiedział. Nim Elrond pociągnął temat dalej, ponownie odezwała się mała.

- Co to znaczy?

- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie - odrzekł Elrond, nagle poważniejąc. Nie patrzał już na Dunedainów, a na rękę Sirion. Najwyraźniej dziewczynka odczuła napięcie, bo nie odezwała się aż do powrotu do swojej komnaty.

Gdy wychodzili z gabinetu Elronda, elf szepnął do Aragorna by przyszedł wieczorem. Wiedząc, czego może dotyczyć wizyta, Strażnik tylko skinął głową.

Ledwo weszli do swojego pokoju, Sirion zaczęła nękać Dunadana kolejnymi pytaniami. Tym razem była ciekawa, kiedy zobaczy miasto.

- Niedługo - obiecał jej Strażnik. - Najpierw musimy spotkać się z Eradanem i Halbaradem.

Humor małej nieznacznie się pogorszył, co i tak dziwiło Aragorna, który dalej miał w pamięci jej płacz w komnacie Elronda. Spędził z Sirion ponad dwa tygodnie i z tego co zdążył zauważyć wynikało, że jej nastrój bardzo szybko się zmienia. Miał zamiar porozmawiać o tym z Elrondem. Takie huśtawki nie mogą być normalne.

- A kiedy się z nimi spotkamy? - dopytywała dziewczynka.

Aragorn pomyślał o dwójce Dunedainów i dopiero wtedy doszło do niego, że nie widział ich podczas zebrania w gabinecie władcy Imladris. Najwyraźniej jeszcze spali, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Zaburczało mu w brzuchu.

- Najpierw pójdziemy na śniadanie - zadecydował. Dziecko skinęło głową i zeszło z łóżka, na którym do tej pory siedziało. Sirion usiadła na podłodze, obok drewnianych klocków pozostawionych przez Aragorna. Dziewczynka bez słowa zaczęła budować z nich wieżę. Strażnik, nie wiedząc co zrobić, przykucnął koło niej. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył jak się bawiła, ale przypomniało mu się, że jest jeszcze jedna osoba, z którą mała musi się spotkać.

- Wiesz - podjął Dunadan. - kiedy zrobimy na dzisiaj to co musimy, zabiorę cię do mojej... hm, przyjaciółki.

Aragorn nie bardzo wiedział jak powiedzieć jej o Arwenie. Nie chciał od razu mówić, że to jego miłość od lat. Dobrze byłoby jakby najpierw ją poznała.

Sirion oderwała ręce od klocków.

- A kto to? - zapytała tym ciekawskim głosem, do którego Strażnik zdążył się przyzwyczaić.

- Zobaczysz sama - odparł Dunadan, szybko ucinając rozmowę. Mała wróciła do układania wieży z klocków.

Godzinę później wyszli na śniadanie. Aragorn musiał przyznać, że burczało mu w brzuchu. Nie mógł się doczekać posiłku.

Tym razem Sirion szła, trzymając go mocno za rękę. Mimo swoich pięciu lat, trzymała małą piąstkę w buzi, śliniąc się jak noworodek. Dunadan nie wiedział, czy to normalne u dzieci w tym wieku, ale nie przerywał dziewczynce.

Tak się spieszyli, że nie zauważyli Elladana i Elrohira, wychodzących z sąsiedniego korytarza.

- Wybacz, Aragornie - rzekł młodszy z bliźniaków, rozmasowując sobie kark. Jego brat pomógł podnieść się Sirion. - Spieszymy się na śniadanie.

- O, wy też? - zapytał Aragorn, otrząsając się po czołowym zderzeniu z Elladanem. Pokiwali zgodnie głowami, a Elladan podał mu Sirion.

- Ojciec mówił nam o naszej nowej koleżance - powiedział z łagodnym uśmiechem. Sirion, do której było to skierowane, zaczerwieniła się i wtuliła w ramię Aragorna. Strażnik, przyzwyczajony do niektórych zachowań dziecka, odchrząknął:

- Elladanie, Elrohirze, przedstawiam wam Sirion.

Elfy przywitały się z dziewczynką w swoim języku, a gdy już skończyli Elrohir postanowił podzielić się spostrzeżeniami.

- Jest bardzo podobna do ciebie... Jesteś pewien, że to nie twoja córka?

Elladan, zazwyczaj poważny, teraz starał się stłumić chichot.

- Właśnie - przytaknął, próbując zachować poważną twarz. - Nie brała w tym udziału czasem nasza siostra?

Bliźniaki wybuchły śmiechem. Aragorn już chciał się odgryźć, ale ktoś już zrobił to za niego.

- W czym miałam brać udział, Elladanie?

Zza pleców elfa wyszła Arwena, co skróciło głupie żarty braci. Zaczerwienili się aż po czubki uszu, z czego niezmiernie cieszył się Aragorn. Jednak, tym razem uznał, że nie odpuści tak łatwo.

- Och, w niczym, Arweno - Dunadan uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. - Twoi bracia po prostu uważają, że Sirion jest do ciebie, a właściwie do nas, aż za bardzo podobna...

Blada twarz Arweny nagle zaczęła bardziej przypominać buraka, ale za wszelką cenę próbowała nad sobą zapanować.

- Elladanie, Elrohirze, porozmawiamy o tym później - rzekła, kładąc nacisk na słowo "później". Bracia z podkulonymi ogonami poszli do sali jadalnej.

Sirion jeszcze bardziej wtuliła się w Aragorna, będąc zaskoczona widokiem aż tylu nowych twarzy. Zbladła, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę jej zwykły kolor twarzy, było to ledwo widoczne.

- Sirion, to jest Arwena. To ona jest tą osobą, o której ci mówiłem.

Dziewczynka odsunęła twarz od ramienia Aragorna i nieśmiało przyjrzała się Arwenie, która odwzajemniła się życzliwym spojrzeniem. Najwyraźniej mała ją polubiła, bo uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zapytała:

- Jesteś przyjaciółką Aragorna?

Wymówienie imienia Dunadana w dalszym ciągu sprawiało jej trudności, ale tym razem "r" wyszło jej bardzo dobrze.

- Tak - odparła Arwena, zbliżając się do niej. Dziewczynka nie protestowała, gdy palce elfki łagodnie przejechały po jej policzkach. Aragorn wiedział, że to dobry znak.

* * *

Śniadanie było prawdziwym dziełem sztuki. Strażnik nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio tak się najadł. Siedząc między Sirion, a Arweną dobrze widział, że im też smakuje.

Dziewczynka jadła, aż jej się uszy trzęsły. Zjadłaby zapewne dużo więcej, gdyby nie Elrohir. Elf siedział na przeciw niej i popisywał się swoim repertuarem śmiesznych min, które wywoływały salwę, początkowo tylko dziecięcego śmiechu, jednak z czasem do tej komedii dołączyli też inni domownicy.

- A tak wczoraj wyglądał Elladan, gdy go...auu!

Młodszy z braci nie zdążył dokończyć zdania. Dostał po głowie od Elladana, który zaczerwienił się już drugi raz tego dnia. Elrohir nic sobie z tego nie robił; elf chichotał w najlepsze. Humor przestał dopisywać większej części zebranych, ale uśmiechy nie schodziły im z twarzy. No, za wyjątkiem Elronda, który patrzył na synów z nieukrywanym zaciekawieniem, dając im jasny komunikat, że jeszcze o tym porozmawiają.

Aragorn, czując, że zaraz Sirion zada jakieś głupie pytanie, podziękował za posiłek i wyszedł z sali razem z dziewczynką. Zauważył, że w czasie śniadania większa część elfów patrzyła na nią z niemałym zaciekawieniem. Nie było w tym nic nadzzwyczajnego - sam musiał to przyznać. Ostatnim razem ludzkie dziecko było widziane w Imladris kilkadziesiąt lat temu i był nim on.

Przed opuszczeniem jadalni zapytał Lindira, gdzie ulokowani są Eradan i Halbarad. Elf streścił mu drogę i chwilę później byli już w drodze do pokoju Dunedainów. Dziedzic Elendila martwił się o nich. Nie pojawili się na śniadaniu, nie było ich w gabinecie Elronda, co zastanawiało Strażnika.

Gdy znaleźli się pod drzwiami komnaty Dunedainów, Sirion mocniej ścisnęła dłoń Aragorna. Spojrzała na niego błagalnym wzrokiem.

- Musimy? - zapytała drżącym głosem. Aragorn skinął głową, nie mając pojęcia, czemu dziewczynka jest tak niechętnie nastawiona wobec wizyty u przyjaciół.

Mała spuściła głowę z rezygnacją. Intensywnie wpatrując się w podłogę, zapytała:

- A pójdziemy do pani Arweny?

Sirion zaskoczyła Aragorna nie raz, jednak tym razem, nie wiedział co jej odpowiedzieć. Nie mógł pozwalać sobie na takie wizyty. Elrond, choć kochał go jak własnego syna, dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie jest zadowolony ze związku z jego córką.

- Zobaczymy - odparł, pukając do drzwi. Z wewnątrz dobiegła niewyraźna odpowiedź:

- Proszę...

Aragorn wszedł do pokoju, ciągnąc za sobą Sirion. Przed oczami stanął im niecodzienny widok - dwójka Dunedainów z twarzami pokrytymi czerwonymi kropkami.

- Zastanawiałem się, czemu nie było was na śniadaniu... - rzekł Aragorn, nie skrywając wesołości. Eradanowi nie było do śmiechu.

- Dostaliśmy jakaś dziwną wysypkę - wyjaśnił chłopak, podwijając rękaw szaty, tak żeby jego wódz mógł zobaczyć jego rękę. Aragorn nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ramię Eradana przypominało ciało biedronki.

- Czemu nie mówiliście wcześniej? Przecież Elrond by wam pomógł.

Dunadainowie wymienili niepewne spojrzenia. W końcu Halbarad zabrał głos.

- Na pewno by pomógł, ale najpierw musielibyśmy przejść przez te wszystkie korytarze, słuchając jak elfy się z nas śmieją, więc uznaliśmy, że tu będzie nam lepiej...

* * *

Godzinę później siedzieli na łóżkach i smarowali pryszcze specyfikiem zrobionym przez Aragorna. Wódz Dunedainów nie mógł się zdecydować, kiedy wyglądali śmieszniej.

- Od kiedy to macie? - zapytał Strażnik, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. Eradan wyglądał na zamyślonego.

- Kiedy przyszliśmy tu wczoraj wieczorem wszystko było normalnie. W nocy obudziłem się i zobaczyłem, że mam krosty na rękach...

- Czyli od nocy - przerwał mu Halbarad.

Sirion, siedząca obok Aragorna bawiła się równie dobrze jak on sam.

- Macie jakieś pomysły, skąd ta wysypka?

Obaj zgodnie pokręcili głowami. Dziedzic Elendila uznał, że jego robota dobiegła końca. Powiedział, że wpadnie do nich później, a jeśli nic się nie poprawi opowie o tym Elrondowi.

Natychmiast, gdy zamknęli drzwi Sirion zapytała:

- To co teraz?

Aragorn dobrze wiedział, czego oczekuje od niego dziewczynka, ale nie wiedział, czy odwiedzenie Arweny o tej porze wchodzi w grę.

Przykucnął i położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

- Teraz pokażę ci Rivendell, a później trochę się pobawimy w pokoju, dobrze?

Mała uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła do opiekuna. Starając się nie okazać zaskoczenia, objął ją ramieniem.

- Będziesz teraz moim tatusiem? - zapytała niespodziewanie. Dunadan podniósł ją i odparł niepewnie:

- Jeśli chcesz...

- Chcę - powiedziała szybko Sirion i wtuliła się w niego jeszcze bardziej.


End file.
